Hard Hands
by Scotty88
Summary: This is a spin off of the story The Last Soldier by Delthblade, I'm using the same characters he has, but keeping a lot of them out, none of Jaks friends will be in it except Nick and Judy. So i hope you like this new version of The Last Soldier, or Hard Hands. Warning: (Sexual content/Intercourse, and Language)
1. Chapter 1

(Hi, so my name is Kevin and i have been reading a story written by Delthblade, it is REALLY good, but it moves super fast, he has gotten so much better at writing so at first if its not that good, just keep reading, it gets better, and in the story i am taking his main character Jak, and forming him into a completely new guy, so if you read my story, which might not be very good, just read his and try not to get confused, this is my first after all)

"STEEL! STEEL! STEEL!" Jak was currently in a boxing match with a man named Folder, his name was given by his kicks, when he kicked people their torso and legs would fold forward and he would smash his elbow into their head, knocking them out instantly

"Come on bud, you know how to do this eh?" Jak and Folder had been boxing and kicking for two hours, neither of them stayed down, and Folder was winning for sure

"Ah, but who got fucked in the head harder? me or you? cause i remember shoving my d-" Folder kicked Jak in the side of the head and he fell to his knees, then stood up seeing three Folders, Jak kicked forward and Folder moved left, a very sticky object slammed into his side, and he grabbed it

"Now your fucked" Jak moved his hands down and pushed up, Folder fell back and Jak kicked him in the groin, he pushed his leg back more until Folder started to tap out

"STEEL WINS!" Jak let go and Folders leg fell to the ground, he stood up and Jak helped him out

"Damn kid, i swore i was going to pummel you" Jak laughed then helped Folder into a chair

"Alright kid, you need some water?" A man that was about a foot or two shorter than Jak handed him a water bottle then Jak downed it

"Thanks Mal, needed a little pick me up" Malick was there as Jaks coach, and Den was the announcer, they ran an illegal fighting ring (See a lot more different from The Last Soldier)

"Dude, one hundred percent bonified bad ass, nice!" Den came up and hugged Jak

"We got more than six on this one, best match yet, and Folder dude, your still getting paid, that was to good, you both went on way longer than normal" Folder smiled at Den then gave a thumbs up to Jak, Jak smiled then coughed he felt something odd in his mouth, he spit it out and yellow mucus came out

"Nice, thats fucking gross...come on, lets shut down then we can head to the club, its over an hour from shut down anyway" Den and Malick helped everyone out, they gave Folder two thousand dollars, and they kept four thousand, they were all currently in California, in Los Angeles

After they helped everyone out of the big room, they went to a locker room

"Here, take a shower then put this on, this is some top o the line pussy attracters" Jak felt a bag land next to him, he waved and Den left to wait outside with Malick

"Ok, how much did this shit cost?" Jak took out a button up shirt, a pair of jeans, and black shoes, after that was out, he saw a little gift from Den, it had a note on the box

"Dont use them all on one person" Jak moved the little post it of a box of condoms then laughed

"Like i would use them" Jak threw them back in the bag then went to take his shower, after he had dried off and gotten his cloths on, he looked in the mirror and he thought he looked very snappy, so he went over to his regular bag then took a tie out he wore if Den or Malick were in the ring, he put it on and let it hang out

"Thats nice, now to go and have some fun" Jak coughed again then spit over into a shower drain

"Fuckin sick as a dog" Jak had been sick for a week and the sickness had just started to fade away, but then he started to spit yellow goop, they all thought it was mucus, but its really something that forms in his throat from sweat that ends up in his mouth, and he only needs to spit it out after sweating, or getting water in his mouth that ends up rolling down is throat, like in a shower

"DAMN JAK COME ON, THEY SHUT THE GATES IN TEN!" Jak ran over to both bags then stuffed all of his gear into the bag Den gave him, he ran out and they ran to a door

"SHOTGUN!" Den sighed then got in the back of the car, Malick started the car and Jak sat next to him

"Your to young to be stealin that fuckin seat you know that right?" Jak gave Den the finger then they drove off

"Your only three years older than me you old fuck" Den smiled and nodded

"Your nineteen and yet you've been invited to the play boy mansion more than ten times, your now just going?" Jak shrugged and took something out of his bag

"You guys want invites?" Jak threw one to Den then set one on Malicks lap

"DAMN! YOU CARRY THESE?!" Jak shurgged again then smiled at Den

"They dont have names on them, so just write yours somewhere if it needs it" Den looked on it and told Malick it was on the bottom right, they all signed the invitations and arrived at the mansion

"Jak this was for you to celebrate your win against Folder, or your lose, but your taking us with you? thats fuckin amazing" Malick wrapped an arm around Jaks neck and shook him

"Best little brother ever, eh Den?" Den nodded and read the invitation

"Coolest, but not the best, he still has to beat you Malick, I'm older than both of you" Malick laughed and smacked Jak playfully

"I'm older than him, so he is the best younger brother" Jak thought of something funny to say then smiled

"Damn straight, and since I'm not the oldest i dont have to think about how I'm going to get m next gi-" Den smacked the back of his head and Jak laughed with Malick

"Malick is a year younger, we can fuckin drink, you cant..dresser" Jak stood straight and turned to Den

"We agreed to never talk about that" Den laughed and Malick was confused

"But did we ever tell Malick?" Jak jumped at Den, but Den laughed and grabbed Jak by his head

"Jak got drunk at the bar, and we were talking to these fine young ladys, one of them asked if Jak wanted a "tour of her place" so Jak agreed and she-" Jak shoved Den off him and jumped agian, Den hugged Jak tight and continued

"She took him to her apartment, and as she led him to her room, she asked him if he wanted to see her cloth...fuckin a...ok so she starts to go through them, then Jak asks if she wants to see him in them, she laughed then nodded, so Jak...HAHAHA...she puts Jak in a fucking dress and puts makeup on him, then tales a picture and sends it to one of her friends at the bar, they show me and then they told me the story over text" Den let go and Jak shoved his finger right in his face

"You deleted that sh-" Den took his phone out and showed Malick a picture, then Jak jumped at his phone, Den pulled back and Malick started to die, he was on his knees laughing

"J-Jak you wore that!?" Malick saw Jak nod then he fell on his side laughing, Den lifted him up and they continued walking, the gate was only another two minutes away, so they decided to run there and make sure they were on time

"Damn i need to work out more" Malick was tired and Den was fine, Jak had gotten there before them and was waiting next to the gate

"Took you long enough, come on" Malick and Den gave the bouncer their invitations and they went to the back of the mansion where music was heard

"Ok, Jak since your newly nineteen, a virgin, and have the smallest dick out of all of us, lets find you a girl" Jak shook his head and pointed to the small bar outside

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, i wont remember any of this most likely" Jak started to walk to the bar, Malick and Den decided to let him drink, he did have a broken finger, and his lip was busted

"Hey, how can i help you?" A young black bartender was in front of him, and he looked friendlier, than the usual bartenders that served him

"Hey, you guys got something strong, but tangy?" The bartender nodded then showed him a picture of a martini

"Can i just have a glass full of this stuff?" The man laughed then agreed, he started to mix gin, vermouth, and campari, he set a glass in front of Jak and poured it in, the put ice in and waved at it

"Enjoy, and be careful, its the strongest stuff we got, and its forty bucks" Jak put two twenty's on the counter and he took the glass, the liquid was yellow-ish and he sipped it, the stuff stung his lip and he set it down

"Damn thats strong!" The man turned and nodded then looked closely at Jak, he noticed something odd about him

"Hey arnt you that guy from the boxing den?" Jak let go of his lip and nodded

"Yo i saw you in the ring! that was awesome, you took that kick so well, then you ended that match, i was there for the entire two hours!" Jak smiled and took his wallet out

"If you ever want to come in and watch, or just come in to see how we set the place up, just use this card to enter, its kinda like a permanent backstage pass, but i have like ten, so this is my first one, so consider yourself special" Jak handed the man a red car with two black stripes on side, Jak then took a pen out and another card that was blue, he signed the blue card and stamped the blue car on the red, it had a small bar code on it and his signature over it

"Thanks dude! i come there every Friday and Sunday! I'll see you after tomorrow, oh yea, my names Cameron" Jak extended his hand out and Cameron shook it

"Jak Steel-Smith, nice to meet you Cameron" Cameron smiled then walked to the other end of the counter where three more people had sat down

"Damn my finger" Jak looked down at his finger, then pulled it straight, he bit his upper lip and then let go, it moved to the right a little then he moved it

"Malick?" Jak turned around and looked for Malick, Malick carried finger braces and sleeves if Jak needed one, so Jak downed his drink which was a very bad idea, as he stood he fell forward and caught himself, he looked around and everything was crooked

"Damnit" Jak saw Malick over at the other side of the pool area, and he made his way there, Malick was talking to a small group of girls in bunny attire

"Hey Mal!" Malick turned and caught Jak before he fell on him

"Woah buddy whats up?" Jak pointed to the bar then held his finger out, he pulled it and it turned right

"One second girls" Jak saw one of the girls staring at him, he felt Malick poke his shoulder

"Here, give me your hand" Jak held his hand out, and Malick put it on without fastening it

"You want me to fasten it?" Jak shook his head then jerked a small piece of leather on the brace up, it straightened and he groaned as he wrapped it around his finger and the metal straightened itself

"Thanks, I'm gonna go find D-" Something wet covered Jaks back, he turned and saw two guys splashing water at people walking by

"Oi buds, what are you doing?" The girls and Malick looked over at the two guys and they turned to Jak

"Having fun, what does it look like?" The two guys then splashed at the girls and Malick got in the way of the water

"No, that just looks like your ruining people who have their suits on, and making girls in these uniforms feel embarrassed, Jak would you like to do something?" Jak nodded and jumped into the water

"Gladly, now boys you have two options, you stop splashing this water at people, or i make you stop" One of the guys laughed then the other hit Jak in the chest

"Option two? alright" Jak swung his arm at the man who hit him, and hit him in his neck, the man coughed then Jak punched him in the chest and grabbed the sides of his head, he slammed his head into the mans head and he drug the man over to the wall and put him on the cement, the guy laughing was walking towards Jak, Jak put his hands up, and waited, when the guy swung, Jak smacked his arm down and grabbed the guy by his hair, he walked over to the wall and smacked his head against the cement

"Ok Jak, bring him up" Jak handed Malick the mans head and Malick pulled him out and set him next to his friend

"Damn guys, i just got here, whats up with these two?" Den walked up behind Malick and Jak got out of the water

"These guys were splashing water on people, ruining their cloths, so i stopped them" Den gave Jak a thumbs up and handed him a glass

"This is what i was looking for, i was looking for you so you could buy me some drinks" Malick nodded and Jak drank the glass of golden liquid

"Wow what was that?" Jak stumbled back a little, the bumped into someone

"Oh excuse me, i didnt watch were i was going" Jak turned and saw a small girl with brown hair, holding a tray, she backed up a little and looked down

"Oh, no it was my fault, i wasnt looking where i was going, you were right in front of me" Jak thought the girl looked pretty, but mainly because he was drunk, so he smiled and picked up two of the glass's he had knocked over


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok, so heres a physical description of Jak, Six feet three inches tall, blue eyes, very muscular, black hair that uses the quiff hairstyle, no scars except for two on his arms, he does have his red star under his collar bone, and he has straight teeth)

"Um miss are you an employee manager or something?" Jak noticed that all the other girls had black uniforms, hers was white and she had a little white ball as a tail, the cuff links and her collar were black

"Oh no, I'm a "buyable bunny"...you know what that is right?" Jak thought then realized what it was

"Thats not good, why are you working at a place like this with a job like that?" The girl blushed and looked back at the tray, she noticed one glass had spilled

"I have to go refill the glass's see ya" The girl turned then left, adjusting her uniform bottom as she walked away

"You cant have them all Jak" Jak turned and Malick put a hand on his shoulder

"Get your fucking hand off my shoulder Mal" Malick smiled then backed up

"I wanted to ask her why she was working as a-" Den walked up and used a word Jak wasnt going to use

"Slut?" Jak scowled at Den who just drank a glass of something and stared at him

"No something not as bad...a harlot? or is that worse?" Den shrugged then walked away, Malick watched as Jak talked to himself trying to find other words to use

"Jak, you cant save everyone either, some people are to down to be able to be brought back, just leave it alone and have fun" Malick slapped his back then walked away and left Jak thinking to himself

"Damnit!" Jak looked around and saw the girl, she was giving people drinks and he decided to stop trying to find a way to get her to talk to him, he couldnt change her mind and make it so she would leave her job, where else would she work at

"Hey your that guy from the boxing den right? Steel or something?" Jak turned left and saw three men in suits, he nodded and a man threw him a towel

"Your match, it was absolutely astonishing, the best i have ever seen, and the longest" Jak dried off as best he could then one of the other men handed him a slip of paper

"We run a fighting arena here at the mansion, you could show everyone what you can do right now if you want to" Jak was tired and drunk, but he wanted to show off and see if he could win against whoever they put in the ring with him

"Here, but I'm drunk and tired, so i might just get hit twice and fall to the floor" They all started walking and Jak followed, Malick watched him, and the girl from before followed, she wanted to see Jak fight, he was nice to her, unlike most of the men there, and she knew these men took people in to fight and earn money

"Ok, take this and swallow it" A man in a green jacket handed Jak a blue pill, it had six numbers on it, and the tips were orange

"What is it?" The man took a small bottle out of his pocket and it had a custom label on it, it was for hangover and for people who were to drunk to stand

"Drunk pills, just take it" Jak swallowed the pill then after a few seconds, everything was becoming straight, his hearing was better and he could smell the air, it was just like the boxing den, but it had a small scent of blood, they all walked through a door and Jak was set in a ring

"Woah wait i just fight?" Two men in suits left and one stood in the middle of the ring, he clicked something on his cufflink and people started coming over from bars inside the club, and dance floors

"Hello ladys and gentlemen, today were bringing you a special event" Jak watched as three men got onto the ring and walked to him, each one took something from behind them and put it on him, when they stood back a man took his shirt off of him and nodded

"Whats going on?" Jak looked down and saw he had elbow guards, shin guards, and gloves

"These are so light i can barely feel them" Jak swung in the air and the man in the suit started speaking

"We bring you Steel, the champion of the boxing den, the ending of the Folder, and the master of boxing!" Jak waved in the air and everyone in the crowd yelled Steel

"We also have our champion tonight, the one the only, SWARMER!" Everyone cheered even louder and the girl was at the door behind the ropes that were connected when the match began

"What type of name is swarmer? just how you fight?" A short man stepped onto the ring and Jak laughed a little, then the man started to switch his weight from each leg onto his back one

"Your not a swarmer, your a slugger" The man in the suit pulled something from his suit pocket, and threw it in the air, as it came to his head it flashed red the disappeared

"FIGHT!" Jak turned from the red object and saw the man was in front of him, he got hit in the stomach them felt his leg collapse, as he fell to his knees something grabbed his neck and started hitting his head

"OW FUCKIN HELL!" Jak grabbed what was behind him and he grabbed both of the mans arms

"How do you like it!?" Jak slammed his leg into the mans side then slammed his head against his head, Jak watched the swarmer stumble back, then he shook his head and stood in his stance again

"Oh, you wanna go again?" The swarmer nodded then Jak smiled at him

"You got one hard head mate" Jak nodded then ran at the man he felt something hit his stomach, but he ignored it then hugged the man, he started to squeeze and then he felt the man tapping him

"Done?" The swarmer nodded and Jak dropped him

"I WIN BOYS AND GIRLS!" The crowd surrounding them stared at Jak, then he felt something enter his back, he turned and saw the man had stabbed him with a knife

"Its a battle to the death my friend" Jak blinked then fell to his knees, and as he was going to hit the ground, he saw a flash of blue, then he opened his eyes and was in a street

"What the fu-" Jak coughed blood this time, not yellow stuff, then he felt for the knife

"Shit" Jak grabbed the handle and took a deep breath, which hurt, after that he yanked the blade out and bit his lip he screamed into his mouth and called for Malick

"Malick? Malick!?" Jak looked up and rolled over, when he stood up he almost fell over, he walked to a small post and leaned against it, he had boxing tape on, and shin guards, his elbow guards were also on, and he looked like he had just crawled out of an alley after being mugged

"Where am i?" It was night time, and people were walking around, but they were far from Jak, so he tried to move forward, as he stepped forward, he fell to the ground and started to cry, his wound wouldnt let him move

"FUCK!" Jak took the tape from his arms and wrapped them around each other then flattened it out, and wrapped his stomach and back with it, helping with the blood, when he tried to stand he wobbled a little and held his hands out to rebalance himself

"Help...help..he-" In the middle of his last cry for help he fell to his knees and crawled over to a building, he laid against it and held his wound, two people were walking towards him, then he reached out and they saw the blood on his hand

"Garry go!" The two figures in jackets ran past him and he saw they had tails

"The fuck are with those people and wearing fake tails?" Jak laughed then felt the wind on his body, it was very cold out and it was only getting colder

"God damn, i need a shirt or something" Jak was sweaty, hurt, and he could barely move, so he stood and used the building wall as a support, after six steps he started to pant

"Sonofabitch *Pant* i need help" Jak felt around for his phone and took it out

"Come on why the fuck are you not picking up?" Jak had called nine one one, but when someone answered he heard static

"Hello nine one one what is your emergancy?" Jak heard the voice over the static and he thanked his phone

"Yea, i was stabbed and I'm bleeding badly, i need an ambulance" There was rustling then the voice answered him

"Where are you? do you have a street or address we can go to?" Jak looked around and saw the street name

"Yea, Pawfurd Road, it meets with...Capitol Bullevard" Jak heard typing, and the voice came back

"Sir those roads dont exist, are you sure thats what they say? we only have three results and one is in Africa, the other is in China and the last one in also in China" Jak sighed then moved forward a little

"Yes it says that, its spelled P-a-w-f-u-r-d road, then Capitol B-u-l-l-e-v-a-r-d" He heard more typing then a small beep

"Sir that doesnt even exist, dont call us to waste our time" Jak heard a click, then he said hello and ringing entered his ear

"Fuck, come on help me, the sign is right fucking there!" He moved forward another few steps then felt like he had just ran a mile, he was sweating a lot, and felt sick

"Can i even call back?" Jak called nine one one and someone answered

"Hello, this number cannot be reached, they have either been disconnected, received a new number, or have decided ignore your call and block you, please call again later" Jak stared at the phone which had nine one one posted on the screen

"Damn..it" He put his phone in his pocket and covered the wound

"Just five more steps, then i can get help" Jak was trying to get to a door that looked closed, but if someone could help him, he would try to get any type of attention, and let someone examine his wound

"Look at his fur, its not there, or is it?" He turned and saw two fox's speaking to each other holding their phones up and he removed his hand from his wound to wave

"Can you two help me? I'm hurt and my phone wont work" Both fox's turned from him and ran, he sighed then took a few more steps before collapsing

"Why cant anyone help me? people in costumes are afraid of me? but their walking around with god damn tails and fox masks" He pushed the ground and stood, the lower right side of his leg felt cold, and his legs were shaking

"Police, Firemen, paramedics, anyone, why cant you just come here and help me!" Jak pushed himself forward and leaned against the wall walking a little more and a little faster, when he got to the door he saw the shop was closed, so he walked over to a window and leaned against it, he slid down and sat starting to weep

"Hey, are you ok?" Jak got scared and stood up but fell back then groaned, there was a bunny with white fur, and black tipped ears in front of him

"No, i was stabbed and no one will help me" The bunny backed up after she saw his face, and he crawled back

"What are you?" The bunny looked at his arms and legs then his chest, he had no fur, he was very tall and was wearing odd cloths, with armored pads on his shins and elbows

"I'm a human, what are you?!" Jak tried to stand and back up but ended up hitting his head against the ground

"I'm a bunny, what do you think?" Jak looked confused then used the remaining strength he had to stand and limp away, he couldnt feel either sides of his legs now, and was stumbling around, there was a store with a light on, so he entered and he saw it had everything a normal grocery store had in it, when he looked at the signs above each aisle, he saw medicinal and first aid on a little slip of blue, he walked to it and felt for his wallet, he had a lot of money from the boxing match he had been in before going to club, when he got to the aisle he picked up a bag and put things in it, then went back to the front and saw a badger staring at him

"Um, sir do you need help?" Jak shook his head and slammed his credit card on the counter, the badger swiped it on the machine in front of him

"Here you are sir, and your card may need to be restated, it has only around three hundred dollars on it" Jak had seven thousand dollars on his cars, but ignored it, so he took the bag and his card, then walked into the lot, he was ignoring the pain and running on adrenaline, so he walked to the side of the store and poured the contents onto the ground


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, if school had taught me shit about healing this stuff, its clean, pack, and seal" Jak poured many different chemicals on his wounds, some stung some didnt, he put the bottles on the side of the bag, then stuck to pieces of gauze INSIDE of the wound, after doing so, he wrapped gauze around him, and put an elastic bandage around him

"Is it good?" Jak stood and the pain had gone away almost completely, but he had poured a pain killer agent over his wound, so he was still hurt, but he couldnt feel the pain

"Ok, Bunny, fox, badger, what the fuck is going on?!" Jak start to think and decide whether or not he was dead, or just going crazy

"Ok, so i got stabbed and died, or i got hit a little to hard, thats it right?" Jak was still in pain, and he knew he wasnt crazy because the bunny asked him what he was, and she told him she was a bunny

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" Jak packed the bag then slung it over his back, he looked around the corner and saw no one was there, but it was very very dark

"I need to get more cloths, then i can go out and do stuff" He left and walked down streets looking for a cloths store that was open, after a while he found a thrift store

"Good, but i have three hundred dollars?" Jak took his wallet out and he saw he had money, his Visa car, and a master card

"That mean i should have ten thousand three hundred something, fuck i got robbed" Jak put his cards away then entered the store, and odd looking animal was in it, and he discovered it was a pig, it looked nothing like one, but he was one hundred percent pig

"Um, hi are you selling things like jackets or masks?" The pig looked up from a book and his opened wide

"Oh, y-yea over there, just by the books" Jak thanked him and walked away, he felt the pig watching him, so he hid behind a rack of cloths and looked around

"Ok, hoodie, check, two shirts, good, now i need a mask or something" Jak looked around and saw a small glass counter area, it had muzzles in it and he looked at some, three had closed racks so it would cover everything but his eyes

"Hey, how much for one of these things?" The pig walked over and looked confused

"You want to buy a muzzle? why?" Jak pointed to his face and the pig nodded

"There only fifteen dollars, because no one ever buys them, so its pretty cheap" Jak pointed to a muzzle that covered his face and left everything from the bridge of his nose up uncovered

"Are you sure you want this one? its meant for tigers, so it might hurt" Jak nodded and the pig handed him the muzzle

"Has this ever been used?" The pig shook his head and pointed to each one

"They were sent here by different companys because they didnt need them, their all old models that dont exist anymore, except these" Jak felt special and he was, being the only human in Zootopia

"Thanks, um, do you take master cards or Visa?" The pig laughed then pointed to an old machine

"Master cards are old, but Visa i havent ever heard of, so yea" Jak went over to the machine and entered the approximate amount, then took an extra two thousand out

"Here, take this and this is for you to keep your mouth shut about me, ok?" The pig took sixty dollars for Jaks purchase's then took an extra two hundred

"Have a good night, and be safe sir, come back when you need something" Jak turned and fastened the muzzle on his face, it was perfect, after he did that he slipped a black shirt on and a hoodie that had a big globe on it with the number six on it

(Easter egg from something, if you get it, good, but dont spoil it)

"Before i go, do you have any type of guns or bats?" The pig turned slowly and gulped

"U-uh ye-yes sir, but why?" Jak shrugged and the pig pointed to a door that had a sign that said eighteen or older only

"Whats in there?" The pig walked over to the door and opened the door, inside were bats and knives, some parts of the back had brass knuckles, some batons

"How much does the price vary in here?" The pig pointed to a sign that had a price range, it said twenty to three thousand dollars

"Well i have some shopping to do, so lets get to it" Jak walked to the brass knuckles are, and some were definitely illegal, so he avoided those, and bought a single hand, while buying a baseball bat and a knife

"Is that all s-sir?" The pig gave Jak a small receipt and Jak went over to a school bag section, the college bags are where he ended up and he bought a sports bag

"How much is this?" The pig rolled his eyes and pointed to a price tag above the bags, which read thirty five dollars

"Here, see ya later" The pig waved goodbye as Jak left, and Jak put all the medical objects in his bag, then put his bat on the side of the bag, his knife in through a belt loop, and the single hand brass knuckle in his pocket

"A place to stay and I'm good" After walking for a while, his wound started to hurt again

"Damn, i need some more of those chemicals huh?" Jak walked between two stores and took the chemicals out, after he had them all lined up he poured some on a gauze, he poured each one on the piece and rubbed the wound, it stung for a few seconds, then went numb, so he rubbed more and then put the chemicals away

"Those are some strong liquids" He stepped put of the alley and immediately heard sirens far away

"Did that pig call someone? or that bunny?" Jak looked around and noticed something was hiding behind a corner, he walked towards it, and put his knuckles on his right hand, slipping them on in his pocket, as he got to the corner, the person had left and spun a few times, but saw nothing

"Where did they go?!" As Jak finished the sentence, someone behind him hit his back, he fell to his knees and held his wound, it hurt on the inside of his back, he turned back to the person and saw a wolf with a large stick

"Who are you?" The wolf swung at Jak again but he moved and kicked the wolf in the gut, he felt scared and was worried it was going to bite him, but the wolf growled then swiped at him, he moved is head and the wolf clawed at his cheek, he felt three hot lines on his face, the he swung at the wolf, his hand smashed into its head and it fell over limp

"And now i have some of their money" Jak took the wolfs wallet, along with the money, then walked another ten minutes, he heard sirens close by and put his hood on, his mask was covering the lower part of his face and then sirens were coming up the street from him

"Dont notice me, dont notice me" A cruiser sped past him and he looked back at it, it turned left and he walked a little faster

"Ok, no for me, or not yet" After an hour, he found a hotel with a pay and enter way of getting a room, he entered the hotel lobby and walked to a machine, when he stuck his master card in it, he got a key from the try below and his card back

"Just eighty dollars a night? damn" Jak read the little number on his key and went up to the second floor where he entered his room

"Sleep, and everything bad will go away" Jak walked around and found the bed room, he set his bag next to his bed, then put his knife and brass knuckle away, in only a few minutes he fell asleep and started to dream about where he woke up, he saw the road and looked around, there was a mansion on his left, he hadnt even noticed it

"I can go back there and do what i did before, i'll teleport back home and everything will be fine" Jak was still a little woozy from the blood loss, the alcohol, and his night, so he thought he would be fine when he went back

The next morning Jak finds his fridge and finds nothing in it

"What about those little mini fridges things? they always have the most expensive shit" Jak closed it and looked around for anything he could take with him, he found only a toothbrush and tooth paste

"Great, i can bribe the bouncer with minty breath, or charm him with glistening white teeth" Jak threw the items in his bag and left, after a while, he had realized it was almost five

"How long did i sleep?" At that very moment, Jak felt pain shoot into is back, he yelped and covered his back

"Damn, do i still have that gauze?!" Jak felt around his pockets and found it, it was still damp, so he rubbed his wound and it felt better in only a few spots, he walked then realized, after a few minutes of walking, he was lost

"Fuck, where is Purfurd road?" He looked around and had been walking past animals who paid no attention to him, so he decided not to gain attention and scare anyone

"PHONE!" Jak felt around his pockets and didnt find his phone

"Where the fuck is i-" Jak forgot about his cloths he had changed his pants and stored the armor in his bag so his phone was in his bag, and it was also next to a knife, he took his bag off and walked forward searching through, when he found his phone, he saw his knife had stuck directly under his phone and gone into the back, he clicked the home button but nothing happened

"FUCK!" He looked around, and turned in three circles before cursing to himself

"Where can i buy a phone?" He thought hard about how Los Angeles had been formed, he had seen a lot of weird stuff and been through a lot, this was by far he weirdest, but it felt normal, like he was home, and everyone was in costumes

"You ok dude?" Jak turned behind him and a fox was standing next to a rabbit, they both were wearing police uniforms, and he backed up a little

"Uh why do you have a muzzle on? and why is your face shaven?" Jak slung his bag onto his back then sprinted in the opposite direction ignoring his wound, which was forming a small red spot on his cloths, but looked like his hoodie was wet

"HEY! WHATS WRONG!?" He looked back and both of the officers were chasing after him, he had run from the police more than ten times in a day, being hunted down for helping run the boxing den, so he had learned how to climb buildings and use cracks to his advantage

Jak jumped up and caught a small ledge with his hands, he hoisted himself up and found a small crack, after that he had already climbed up more than half the building, he got to the top and as he pulled himself up to the top something entered his arm, he looked down and saw the two officers holding odd looking guns, he felt weak then fell back

"CRAP! CATCH HI-" Jak smacked the ground and the chemicals in his bag opened up, spilling all over his cloths and his knife, the armor and the bat were fine

"NICK! IS HE OK!?" Judy and Nick ran over to him and checked his pulse, he was still alive but it beat only every few seconds instead of every two

"Whats that smell?" Nick sniffed the air then turned Jak over and unzipped his bag, he pulled the medical supplies out, the cloths and a knife

"What was this guy doing?" Judy looked over at his side and saw something wet, she squeezed the liquid part of the cloth and pulled her paw back, it was red

"Nick he's hurt! come on!" Nick lifted his shirt, and Judy saw the bandage, they used his knife to cut the bandage, then they pulled the gauze he had inside of his wound out

"Are there any sewing kits or suture kits in his bag?!" Nick searched through both bags and found gauze, chemicals, scissors, some thread, and a few elastic bandages

"No, what do ed do!?" Judy stood up and closed her eyes then pulled her radio of her belt

"Clawhauser!" Clawhauser answered immediately and sounded like he had something in his mouth

"Yea Judy?" Judy clicked a red button on her radio and Clawhauser answered back

"Keep the button held down, their on their way, are you two ok?!" Judy explained what happened and then they heard the ambulance


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he still breathing?" A paramedic came over to them and set a bag next to Jak, he waved his hand then held up three fingers, the other two came over and they started to move people back

"What?!" The paramedic pointed to Jaks wound then pointed to a lower part of his back

"He's been bleeding a long time, and he has a lot of chemicals in his back, but we dont know what he is, do you?" Judy removed his mask and pulled his hood down, everyone stared at him, he wasnt anything they had ever seen before

"What is he?" Jak began to move again, he blinked twice and saw the rabbit and fox, there was now two wolves and a deer above him

"AAHH!" Jak felt the pain in his side, he smacked it with his hand and rolled over tightening his body

"STOP DONT TOUCH YOUR WOUND!" They pryed his arm off, and he started to bleed again

"What did you pour into your wound?!" Jak looked up at a wolf and then his bag, he rolled over again and stood up, he grabbed some of the bandages next to him, and he pushed it against his side, he ran over to his bag and picked it up

"DART HIM!" Nick aimed and fired his tranquilizer at Jak, it hit his bag and he turned right

"DAMN! GO!" Judy and Nick ran with the two wolves after Jak

"If he keeps running he's going to start to bleed more and more, until we cant stop it!" Judy and Nick put two darts in their guns and fired at him, neither hit him, and he turned again

"You arnt gonna catch me i know that!" Jak jumped onto a window frame and started to climb, he heard steps coming from below him, and he saw them turn the corner, they kept running, but stopped and looked back until they saw him, he got onto the roof and one of the wolves pointed to something in an alley

"LADDER!" They all sprinted to the ladder, and Jak had been running for a few seconds, but was now two buildings over, and far away from them

"Heh heh" Jak saw one of their paws reach the top of the ladder, he jumped into an alleyway and landed on a small group of trash bags, as he got up they got on the buildings and looked around for Jak

"Where is he!?" Everyone looked around and couldnt find him, so they started to run across the buildings and jump over gaps, Nick jumped and his feet smacked the ledge of a building, so he face planted into the roof

"Nick!" Judy turned back and the wolves kept running, she got next to him, and he got up holding his muzzle

"Go, I'm fine!" Nick stood up and ran, he had broken his nose

"He's not here anymore!" Nick and Judy looked at each other then peered over the edge of the building on each side

"Damn, we did all that for nothing!" Judy sat down and pulled on her ears

"No we tried to help him, but he didnt want help, so he's going to have to help himself" Jak pulled his hood back up and looked through his bag, his mask was gone now, so he was going to go to the scene and see if it was there, he ran back ignoring the pain, and saw his mask on the curb, then like magic, the two wolves and Nick walked around the corner, but Judy was talking to the deer, and he was going to grab his mask then run for it, so he walked over with his hood up he picked the mask up and turned to walk away

"Did they really not notice me?" Jak turned back and all of the animals were talking to each other, he turned the corner and saw a store with a phone on the sign

"Here we go!" Jak ran across the street and got to the store, as he entered he saw a large amount of phones on stands facing him, all of them looked like iphones, but they were all different brands, one had a berry, another had a carrot, then one had a banana on it

"How original can you get?" Jak walked over to a phone stand that had an emblem of a carrot, he looked at each phone and they were all the same

"Um, can you help me with one of these phones?" Jak turned and saw a tiger and a elephant talking, the elephant had a blue vest, and the tiger was wearing normal street cloths

"Yea, what do you need?" The tiger clicked the home button on their phone and nothing happened

"Oh, yea, i got you, follow me" The elephant led the tiger to a small counter, then it took a phone out from under the counter and used a small tool to switch both buttons, before it switched them, it had pushed something else in the tigers phone

"There try now" The tiger clicked their home button and the screen changed

"Oh thanks! how much is that?" The elephant typed something into a little register using their trunk and a receipt popped out

"Twenty dollars..alright here you go" The tiger handed him twenty dollars and left

"Hey, can you help me with buying a phone?" The elephant turned to Jak and nodded

"Which brand would you like? the fastest is our carrot five, but the phone with most data and storage is our black berry five" Jak looked through a selection of them and decided to buy the carrot phone

"Thats two hundred dollars sir" Jak handed the elephant his credit card and the elephant swiped it over the counter

"Alright, here you are, would you like a data plan? it will be linked directly to your bank account" Jak shook his head then went outside and set his phone up using the wifi from the store

"I can make a bank account on this thing!?" Jak read the terms and agreement, he accepted and switched it over to a new account that was on his phone, so his phone was his bank, the money was stored on his phone digitally

"Ok, now i need to go to the mansion thing, Purfurd road is where?" Jak looked the directions up and took a screen shot of them, he began to walk, and put his mask on

"A mile away? its eight, so they should be open now" Jak felt pain shoot into his side as he turned a corner, but this made him stop where he stood, he held his side, and pulled the cloths up, his wound had green and purple around it

"Is it infected?" Jak touched the outer parts and it didnt feel bad, but it did hurt

"Damn, it only hurts when i move, why did he have to stab me!?" Jak took a small bundle of gauze from his bag, then took the cloths that had been soaked in the chemicals and squeezed them onto the gauze

"Ok, thats better" Jak rubbed the spot with the gauze then wrapped it around his wound

"Only half a mile left!" Jak began to walk again and after half an hour, from turning the wrong way twenty times, he was there, and it was nine ten

"How do i get in?" Jak then smacked himself and looked at the gate

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Jak shook his head, then he looked over at the gate side, there were staff entering that side, and people not even dressed as staff, so he went to the back of the line and asked a vole standing on a tall ladder what they were doing

"Were hiring extra staff, tonight we have to little staff, and we need about three hundred more, so if you think you can walk around for six hours, then join in and get paid" Jak smiled at the vole and waited in line, when he got up to the other animals, they started asking him questions

"You ever been a waiter before?" Jak nodded, then the rhino who was next to him checked something on his list

"Can you fight?" Jak nodded and the rhino checked another thing off

"Can you cook or clean?" Jak nodded and kept answering questions until the last two

"What size pants and shirt do you wear?" Jak answered and they handed him black pants, a belt, a pair of dress shoes with a white shirt

"Can you make drinks?" Jak shook his head and then the rhino handed him a tray

"Go into the gray door, and take drinks out to the guests, you'll be paid after your done working" Jak walked to the door and rolled his sleeves up, when he got to the grey door, he opened it and saw a changing room sign, so he went over and got in, he changed his pants, shoes, then put his belt on, the bag he had was left in a locker next to the room, when he got out he looked around and there was a small sign above another door, that said Kitchen staff/waiters/waitress's

"Here we go" Jak entered the kitchen and as he entered a tiger put his paw in front of him

"Tray" Jak handed the tiger his tray and the tiger put at least twenty drinks on it

"Blue door over there" Jak walked over to where the blue door was and left but as he exited the room, the bunny he had met the nifght before came out of a red door on his left, she adjusted the bottom part of her uniform and then walked away into a crowd

"Holy shit" Jak almost fell over, she looked like a girl out of a cartoon that made boys "excited"

"Hey you alright dude?" Jak turned around and a bear walked out holding a tray like him

"Oh, yea just fine, um so we just walk around and hand out drinks?" The smiled and then laughed a little

"Those bunnys are cute, but you have to be very careful at what you say with them, they have guys trying to touch them every minute, so if you like one of them tag them and stay close to help them out, they usually need a while before a waiter like you or me interests them" The bear pointed to the bunny and Jak looked at her, she was setting drinks on a table and as she was setting the last drink on the table a cat flicked her butt

"Wait they can just touch the bunnys?!" The poked Jaks chest and then pointed to another bunny who was male

"And us, were just workers, we give them what they want, now lets go before we get sent out" Jak walked around handing drinks to animals some were taking pictures of him and complimenting him, he used a very heavy northern Irish accent to thank them, which made some of them record him thanking them

"Dude i dare you to grab her butt, like full on your entire paw on it" Jak turned to a small group of wolves, one was holding a few bills towards Jak

"No, i cant, I'm working sir, sorry" Jak turned and then he heard the wolf talk to one of his friends

"Fine if he wont, you do it" Jak froze where he stood and then a chair moved back and he heard a small amount of laughter

"Dude next time just do it, its not like she cares, she's here to be touched" The wolf bumped into Jak on purpose and he steadied his drinks, then maneuvered around many animals until he got to the bunny, he got behind her and he saw the wolf glaring at him

"Move or I'll get your boss, got it?" Jak smiled at the wolf who walked past him, but as he did, Jak stuck his foot out and the wolf landed next to the bunny

"Oh my gosh, sir are you alright?" Jak set his tray on a table and bent down to help the wolf, the bunny also helped but as Jak was lifting the wolf up he took his arm and twisted it unsocketing it, the wolf howled then punched Jak in the jaw, he fell back a few steps, and smiled at him, he spit blood from his mouth then waved his hands for the wolf to come at him

"Oi, bud you making a big mistake" The wolf slashed at Jak and he crouched down, right as the wolf moved their arm back, Jak shot up and grabbed the wolf by his throat then slammed his head against a table

"HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT!" Jak turned to the bunny, he let go of the wolf and walked to her

"Miss i dont think i can watch wolves and other animals touch a little bunny like you, it just doesnt look right, especially for you" He watched as her ears folded back, then the bear from before came over

"What did you do?! your so fired dude!" Jak looked back at the wolf he was still laying on the table, but he was groaning

"Fine I'll fix him" Jak walked over and pushed his arm up then left the bone resocketed and the wolf yelped

"Better?" The wolf moved his arm and nodded

"Did i break anything else?" The wolf shook his head then got off the table and backed away from Jak

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A rhino was on his right and he saw the bunny looking between the rhino and Jak, her tail twitched and her paws were right under her chin

"I'm showing this wolf how you should treat a bunny, by NOT touching her, you thank her for your drink then move o-" The rhino pulled out a long baton and Jak backed up

"Woah woah woah!" A tiger in a suit got between the two and he turned to Jak

"Sir whats your name?" Jak looked at the bear then the bunny

"Jak Steel-Smith" The tiger extended his paw and many of the animals gasped or ahhed

"John Geafner, owner of the Playbunny mansion" Jak shook his paw and was confused why he was still alive

"Nice to meet you, what do you want?" John laughed then put his paw in Jaws shoulder

"No Jak, its what you want, this is a mansion and a bar, we do more illegal things than a drug lord could think of" Jak nodded and John pulled him in front of him pointing to a door that was colored black

"Go in there and dress in whatever gear you find, you win, its yours along with whatever money is bet on you" Jak walked over to the door and the bunny followed him, his bear friend also followed

"Hey wait!" Jak turned and the bunny was even cuter than before, she was very attractive and made his body feel soft

"Oh yes miss?" She stopped in front of him and the bear stood behind her

"Thank you for doing that, but I'm used to being touched, its normal here, I've worked here for a year now, and i can tell you new" Jak was completely stunned, he thought someone like her would work at a business that made cloths or made glass's not a mansion where her body was a free for all zone


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, so your like twenty or something?" Jak almost felt his heart stop, but she shook her head and held up two fingers

"I'm eighteen, but i worked her before under the table, so this would be easier when i was hired" Jak heart definitely stopped and he felt it pound against his chest before going back to its normal feeling

"Heh, I'm nineteen, names Jak as i think you would know" The bunny held her paw out and Jak bent down then turned it and kissed the back, the bear held a thumbs up to him then waited for her to say her name

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you Jak" Jak leaned back up and he noticed how small she was compared to him, she only stood up to his stomach

"Nice to meet you to Kate, and you're?" The bear smiled and pointed to a little patch on his sleeve

"I'm Nazar, nice to meet you Jak, I've known Kate for half a year and we never really talked we just know each other, but i think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Kate and Jak smiled at Nazar then John came over

"Jak you have five minutes to get your gear on, hurry!" Jak went into the room and saw racks with gear on them, in packages, he took shin guards, plastic gloves, plastic shoe covers, forearm and bicep guards, and the chest piece, he was in full carbon armor which snapped to him like a lego piece

"Jak are you ready?" John poked his arm in and held up a thumbs up then Jak walked over to the door and went out

"Wow, your like a soldier, a very heavily armored soldier" John led him to another door and all followed

"Ok, Jak, so I'm going to put you in that ring, and if you can win the fight against the animal i put you up against, you can stay, if you loose however, you will pay for the wolfs medical expenses whatever it may be, which there are probably none, and you will not come back here, understood?" Jak nodded and didnt want to anger John, who had made his day better, but was putting him in a ring against a animal, not a human, an animal with teeth and claws

"Your going up against...hahaha, your fighting Dennis, he's one of our worst fighters, so this should be easy" John showed a small screen to Jak, and a beaver was on it

"You ready?" Jak nodded and smacked his armor making sure it was all in place, beavers had strong teeth, and he did not want to be bit

"Ok, go down stairs, that door, and when you see me wave to you, smack the corner and tell him to go" Jak left the room and went down three flights of stairs, he saw the doors on the other side of his open and a beaver walked out, he walked out of his doors and walked up to the ring

"Your the guy John sent me to fight? ha thats funny, lets go" Jak already disliked the beaver, he got in the ring and went to his corner, the beaver went to his and Jak looked up at where John was

Jak smacked the padding and started to shift his weight from side to side, he switched his stance over and over, he was a switch hitting slugger, a great combination and very useful for Jak, since he had stamina and used his punches for most one hit KO's

"Come on hit me" Jak laughed as the beaver stood in place turning to face Jak, as the beaver was switching his stance, Jak swept his foot and fell with the beaver, smashing his fist into the beavers face

"Now you hit me" Dennis stayed on the ground and moved his paws to his face, then John came down and rested his elbows on the ropes

"Come on Dennis, your always so cocky, why is that now?" John held up four fingers then folded them against his palm and pointed to Dennis

"Jak wins, Jak go get a bag from the locker room and out YOUR gear in it, come talk to me after, I'll be in my office, and just so you know, i moved Kate and Nazar outside, so their going to be serving the pool area, not many animals stay out there, but tonight we have a lot, so there are more than usual and it helps i guess" Jak nodded and went to Dennis to help him up

"Come on, get up" Jak pulled the beaver up by his paw and pat his back

"Just make your head harder, and move your legs faster, you'll be fi-" Jak felt his back sting, he shot forward and landed in front of Dennis

"Woah dude, you alright?" Jak moved his hand to his back and unlatched part of the chest armor, Dennis saw the cut and called for John

"JOHN HE'S HURT BAD!" John opened the door and walked to the ring, he saw Jaks wound and hopped over the ropes, when he got closer he saw his back was bleeding

"Get our paramedics, make sure no one but them and us know about this ok?" Dennis nodded then ran through the doors of his side, in a few minutes the paramedics came in and one had a little bag, the other had a silver booklet looking thing

"Sir what happened?" Jak turned and looked at the paramedic, he pointed to his back and the medic nodded

"I was stabbed yesterday, i kept pouring chemicals in it, and thought it would be fine" The medic took it off and cringed at what he saw, Jak had been numbing it, not cleaning it or putting in the correct cleaning solvent

"Um, your wound is very infected and you have chemicals resting in you, Tommy hold him down" Dennis and the other medic Tommy, held Jaks arms down, then he felt something hot against his skin and it stung

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He shook a little and the medic proceeded to cut the chemicals that were resting in a small spot under his skin

"Ok, got it, now lets clean and close" Tommy and Dennis let go, then Jak looked on the ground, there were small puddles of yellow chemicals, it was the chemicals he had used to numb him and clean his wound, but they had mixed and formed small pouches under his skin

"This might hurt, so bare with me" Tommy and Dennis looked away as the medic sewed Jaks wound, Dennis didnt like needles in general, and Tommy didnt want to see Jaks skin moving like a balloon

"Done, now we just need to clean the outside" Tommy handed the medic a small brown bottle

"This is going to sting, ok?" Jak nodded then the medic poured the bottle onto his wound, it stung but it also foamed a little, then it closed the wound and felt like he had glue on his skin

"Stand up and tell me if your stab wound still hurts" Jak stood and it felt sore, but it didnt hurt anymore

"Its fine, what was that stuff?" Jak saw the medic was holdin a jar of moose glue

"What is moose glue?" The medic threw the bottle at a wall which shattered and landed in a trash can

"Nothing, just go to Johns office or whatever" Jak nodded and went to the locker room, he found a bag that was like his but it had a play bunny logo on it there were also cloths in the room, which had the logo on it, so he took a set of those

"Cloths, armor, a bag, and money, what else would i need, besides a phone?" Jak left the room and a rhino gave him his bag, which he took the bat, the brass knuckle, and his knife from, then threw the entire thing away

Jak found Johns office and entered after knocking

"Jak, so i saw how quickly you took Dennis down, it was amazing, and i was wondering if you would like a room here at the mansion? Dennis is also living here, and two people live in each room, you of course wont be with him as you just got here and he has been her for a while" Jak thought about the idea of living in a mansion where he would fight to work, but he was a waiter and a fighter in his world, here he was just some guy that didnt exist

"Um, no thanks John, you've already helped me out of a very bad situation, so i cant take anything more, especially with the armor you gave me" John laughed then stood up and walked around Jak

"Jak, we havent had a good fighter here in about...a year or two, your like a light in our darkness, so if you would like me to buy an apartment for you or a hotel for you, and you want to stay there, let me, it will be like buying a car for your son, or me buying it for him, so really an apartment or hotel is nothing, how about it?" Jak liked the idea of living in an apartment, in his world he lived in a small office inside a warehouse, that Malick, Den and him made from cargo crates

"How about an apartment? I've never really had a place that could call my own" John smacked his paws together and nodded

"Done, where do you want it?" Jak shrugged and John walked over to his desk

"Here, look at these" Jak walked over to him and looked at a computer screen that had apartments that were as big as houses costing hundreds of thousands

"Um, how about something smaller" John sighed then scrolled down

"This one?" Jak shook his head and waited for John to scroll over one he liked, then he did, a fully furnished apartment, and it was just the size he wanted it to be

"THAT ONE!" John jumped a little and nodded

"Done, now how will you contact me? do you have a phone?" Jak smiled then shook his head

"I broke it in less than a day of getting it, so no i dont" John got up and walked over to a wall, he pressed on panel which slid open and revealed all sorts of technology, each piece had the same logo on it

"Laptop, phone, and a watch" John handed him the technology and helped Jak set up the tech

"Jak, do you know why i am doing all this for you?" Jak shook his head and thought

"Generosity?" John laughed then showed him his phone, the lock screen said, there are no heros in playbunny inc

"Your the only...whatever you are in the world" Jak looked at himself then at John

"A human, yea so?" John threw his arms in the air

"Jak, i want you to be my friend, or even more a son or brother!" Jak was confused, in less than three days, he had gotten an apartment, recieved a free lap top, phone and watch that were all state of the art, and had someone who wanted to adopt him

"John, why would you want me as your brother or son?" John slapped his face and pulled on his cheeks

"YOU ARE THE ONLY HUMAN ON THIS PLANET!" John used the word human which he perfectly

"I still dont get it" John made two fists then groaned

"If your my son, people will always remember me, because there is not a single other human here! your more rare than a god damn gemstone!" Jak had just then realized what he meant, he was the only thing in Zootopia, that was alone, the only human in existence

"Ok, cool, when will you be my dad?" John let his arms go limp then he smiled

"Whenever, i can make a new fake identity for you, do you have your drivers licence or birth certificate?" Jak shook his head and held his hand up like he was stupid

"Oh yea, sorry, but are you sure you dont have a drivers licence?" Jak shook his head and John looked at him odd

"Where are you from?" Jak smiled then opened his wallet and looked through it trying to find something from earth

"Not this world, or this dimension" Johns eyes shot open, and smiled at Jak even more

"YOUR AN ALIEN!?" Jak looked up and sighed

"Yea, pretty much, but dont go saying my son is an alien or something like that" John walked over to his computer and motioned for Jak to come over


	6. Chapter 6

(Jerking off is in this chapter, beware)

"Ok, stand in front of this camera and smile, this is for your drivers licence, it will be brought to me which will lead to me giving it to you, this is also for whatever i need to make your passport, or visa, or whatever you need, so make sure you look good" Jak adjusted his cloths then smiled and tapped his leg, John took the photo and sent it to a "friend" of his

"Now fill out these forms or whatever and then we can make your fake identity real, make sure you use my last name in place of yours as well" Jak walked over and sat in the chair John was in, then started to fill out spaces that requested his birth date, or age, or stuff like that, after half an hour he got up and was done

"Good, now go out and help serve drinks, you still need a job, so for now you can work here unless you find a new job" Jak left his bag with John who insisted he keep it safe, then Jak left and put his dress cloths on, he found his tray, got drinks on the tray, and went outside

"Wheres Kate and Nazar?" Jak looked around and saw Nazar was in the pool serving drinks, so he followed and got into the pool to help serve drinks

"Nazar why are we serving drinks in dress cloths while in a pool?" Nazar turned to him and shrugged

"Its how I've seen every other employee do it, so i just follow along, and there are five sections, so you can take the last one, i think Kate took the one inside the grotto, so you can go through in order to go around your serving areas" Jak nodded then walked over to the section Nazar pointed to, he was walking for a while and handing drinks out, but after he had completed his forth round, he went through the grotto and saw Kate finally, but two wolves were talking to her, one was in front of her and the other was behind her

"I still dont see why a bunny like you doesnt wear a white unifrom, i mean whats the difference?" Kate stared at the wolf then the other

"I'm not a slut, thats the difference!" Kate turned to her tray, and Jak felt someone tap his neck, a giraffe was pointing to a panda and another giraffe, who were kissing

"That fat fuck stole my girl, can you help me? just you know, kick the guy out or something?" Jak nodded and wanted to help Kate so he went over to the panda, and started talking to him

Kate was also having issues with the guests

"Woah where are you going?" A wolf set his paw on the tray and the other grabbed her arms

"I'm getting away from you pervs!" Kate shook a little then felt the wolf behind her push up against her, he used one paw to take the bottom part of her uniform off, then he started to rub against her, while his friend pushed against her front

"Jared hold her still and make sure she doesnt squeal" The wolf holding her arms, placed them on the rocks and held them down

Jak got the panda to leave, saying he was interrupting other animals time, but when he saw Kate, he swam to her, as the wolf moved his swim suit down Jak grabbed his neck and smashed his muzzle into the rocks next to him, he moved forward and before he could grab the wolf holding Kates arms down, he got up and kicked Jak in the head, he fell back into the water, and Jak got up, the wolf started to run and Jak ignored him, then slumped the other wolf onto the rocks

After he put the wolf on the rocks, he turned to Kate who was resting her head against the rocks and he thought she was crying, but he couldnt tell if the water was her tears or just water from the pool, as he got closer he saw her bottom, the fur was visible and she had a black piece of clothing at her knees, he bent down and pulled it back up, then hugged her, he set her on the rocks and she cried on his shoulder, Nazar came in and saw the two

"What the fuck happened?!" Jak pointed to the wolf who still had his swimsuit down

"Did Kate get r-" Jak held a finger up and Nazar stopped talking, he left and went to tell John

"Kate did they do anything?" Kate hugged Jak close and rubbed her face into his shirt

"N-no but no one has ever done that to one of the bunnies those idiots are going to be banned" Jak let her sit and he stood in front of her she calmed down and moved her feet through the water, he loved how her feet looked, they were cute to him, and his were still bigger than hers, he wore a size sixteen shoe while she wore what looked like black slip on braces, but he looked at other bunnies who also had them on

"You know, its been four hours since i got here, and that means i have two more to go, if i leave now i can take you home and come back, then I'll give you the money i make tonight since i have a lot already" Kate didnt respond she just stared into the water, and Jak got on his knees in the water then moved forward and looked at her eyes, she looked up a little and giggled

"Your cuter when you smaller than me" Jak smiled at her and stood back up, he looked like a male model in dress clothes

"Hey guys Nazar told me what happened, are you ok Kate?" Kate turned to John and Jak turned to Nazar who was behind him

"Yea, Jak took care of one wolf, and the other ran away" John cursed to himself and called someone, after a few minutes of talking he thanked the person then hung up

"Kate go home, Jak get your bag and escort her, i promised this would never happen, and it did, you'll get your check tomorrow and another at the end of the month, I'm sorry Kate, so sorry" Kate got up and kissed John on the cheek, John loved Kate like a daughter, and Nazar like a son, they stayed the longest at the mansion, because all the other girls didnt like how the men touched them, and the guys didnt like how the women talked about them, it was gross

"See you on Sunday John, see ya Nazar" Nazar and John waved as Jak and Kate entered the mansion and got Jaks bag

"Arnt you cold? you dont have any fur" Jak shrugged, he didnt mind the cold, it felt good on his back and his legs

"Lets go to your house and make sure no one follows you home" Jak got his bag, and Kate left to change in another room, after a few minutes, she came out with leggings and a black shirt with the playbunnys logo, her bag was in her hand and she waved for Jak to come over

"You know you were supposed to change right?" Jak looked down and was still wet, she led him to the male changing room where he dried off put his new cloths on and put his bag on

"Lets go!" Kate walked past Jak and out the door, he followed after and she walked home close to Jak, who was watching everyone

"My apartment is just up the street, i dont think your going back to the mansion since its a long walk back, and your already dressed in normal cloths, so you can stay with me for the night!" Jak didnt have anywhere to go other than the mansion, and the apartment he wanted, was supposed to be furnished in two days, so he agreed to stay

"Sweet, its been so long since I've had a friend stay over, especially a guy! we can watch a movie together, theres this new one that came out and i hear its really good, so we can watch it together" Jak was confused for a moment, she had been sexually assaulted and yet she was cheery

"Um, your a little more than happy, are you ok?" Kate stopped and her ears folded back

"Yea, its just you know, the wolves only touched me and stuff, they didnt mess with my parts because of you" Jak put and arm around her and continued walking

"I wont let anyone you dont like touch you, so your fine, just dont act like it didnt happen, because you are attractive, and your even more attractive in that uniform, guys would have done it a lot more if Nazar didnt help you" Kate had been saved a few times by Nazar, he told her once after she accused him of liking her, he just thought of her as a sister, so he protected her

"Your right, but lets talk about something else, like...your family, do you have any relatives?" Jak sighed then shook his head

"My parents disowned me, and well..i never saw them again, they sent me to a place called America where i was left with a lot of money i stole from them, and the cloths on my back, i lived there for a year, then two guys took me in as a younger brother, the oldest was Den and he was eighteen, he had just bought a club i fought at to make money, and the other guy was Malick who taught us to fight, their parents were either dead or they didnt know them, so we were all kind of the same, and decided to keep each other as brothers" Kates ears drooped back again and she felt bad for Jak

"Is this your apartment complex?" Kate looked up and nodded then pointed to a door

"Number fifteen is my apa-" Kate was lifted up and Jak carried her to the stair case then walked up it

"Why did you carry me here?" Jak smiled then set her down and she pulled her key out

"Your little feet looked tired" She looked at her feet and wiggled them, then looked at Jaks, his were bigger by a little

"Well thanks i guess, lets get you bed set up" Jak walked in and her apartment smelled like fruit, a tangy fruit

"So where are you sleeping?" Jak pointed to the couch and she nodded

"My bed isnt really a bed, so i usually sleep on the couch over there" Jak turned and saw a couch with a pillow and a blanket on it

"Why? your bed, is called a BED for a reason" She pointed to a door and he waled over to it and opened it up, the only thing in the room was a mattress

"Ok, i stand corrected" Jak closed the door then followed Kate to the kitchen area

"You thirsty?" Jak shrugged then Kate walked over to her fridge and opened it, Jak saw carrots everywhere in it, and he covered his mouth so he wouldnt laugh, but she bent over to grab something in the fridge and his arms dropped

"Huh? whats so funny?" Jak smacked himself and acted like he was looking at the wall or something

"Huh? oh nothing just a joke i thought of" Kate closed the door and set a can of soda on the counter

"Is it my tail? i know its small and pointed, no one else has a tail like it" Jak looked at where she did and she wiggled it, Jak grabbed his chest and held onto his shirt

"Whats wrong?" Jak grabbed his soda and walked over to where he was going to be sleeping

"N-nothing just your tail, i think its cute" Kate walked in and sat next to him, Jak saw her reach for the table, so he pulled it closer and she set her drink on it

"Thanks, um do you see any remote looking thing over there?" Kate pointed over at a little stand then Jak walked over and picked up two remotes

"Which one?" He held a blue and black one, then a white one

"The white one, the blue one is for TV, and the white is for streaming movies" Jak brought it over and needed to deal with a "problem" he had

"Uh wheres the bathroom? just wondering" Kate leaned over him and pointed in the hall across the door her had been looking through before

"That one, just make sure to lock the door, i dont usually have visitors, so i dont want to walk in on you" Jak nodded then walked into the bathroom and locked the door

"FUCK!" Jak grabbed his head and pulled his pants down and his the pants rubbed against his penis making him cringe

Kate is scrolling through movies, then notices the bat on Jaks bag, and goes over to look at it, it had a green handle and looks old, its got dents all over it and has something written on the bottom of the handle

"Asesino? whats that mean?" Kate took her phone out and searched the word up, when she saw what it meant she felt creeped out

"Killer? what type of name is that for a baseball bat?" Kate opened his bag and saw the armor, then a knife, and a single brass knuckle

"What does he do with this stuff?" She picked the knife up and it looked brand new, then the knuckle which had fur on it, and a little blood

"What is that?!" She dropped it back in the bag and closed it, then went to the couch and sat still

Jak in the bathroom (Jerking part)

"Ok, just what? grab it and move my hand up and down?" Jak pulled his boxers down and grabbed his penis, he cringed a little then started to move his hand up and down

"F-fuckin hell" Jak moved his hand up and down faster then stopped, he moved faster and then in a few seconds he shot cum all over his shirt

"K-KATE!" He took his shirt off and set it in the sink pouring water all over it then squeezing it out

"Wow, i havent done that in what? six years, seven?" Jak rung the shirt out and hung it on a towel rack to dry, he left the bathroom and saw his bag, he needed a new shirt, so he walked over and snatched it without being seen

"Jak!?" Kate got up and Jak hid in the bathroom door way

"Wait! I'm putting a new shirt on!" Kate stopped then took a deep breath and sat at the far end of the couch

"Ok, sorry about that, i needed to wash my hands, and run water all over my shirt, its new so it was...stiff" He slapped himself on the last word then walked into the room and sat next to Kate

"So whats the movie were watching called?" Kate looked at his bat, then at Jak

"Cats eye, its suppose to be pretty creepy, its about some young girl who has a boy that comes into her bedroom every night and watches her, but she hugs him and makes him purr, so i guess that balances out the creep factor...i dont know" Kate moved over a few movies and selected it, then got comfortable, and as it started to load she asked Jak a question

"So do you play any sports?" Kate wanted him to say baseball so she could feel relieved and not worry

"No, i just box, but its not really for sport, just for money" Kates heart stopped and she looked over at the bat, she scooted closer to the edge of the couch then the movie started, after a while, she noticed Jak had lost interest and was on his phone, reading something, she was bored with the movie as well so she started to talk with him


	7. Chapter 7

(Jerking off is in this chapter, beware)

"Ok, stand in front of this camera and smile, this is for your drivers licence, it will be brought to me which will lead to me giving it to you, this is also for whatever i need to make your passport, or visa, or whatever you need, so make sure you look good" Jak adjusted his cloths then smiled and tapped his leg, John took the photo and sent it to a "friend" of his

"Now fill out these forms or whatever and then we can make your fake identity real, make sure you use my last name in place of yours as well" Jak walked over and sat in the chair John was in, then started to fill out spaces that requested his birth date, or age, or stuff like that, after half an hour he got up and was done

"Good, now go out and help serve drinks, you still need a job, so for now you can work here unless you find a new job" Jak left his bag with John who insisted he keep it safe, then Jak left and put his dress cloths on, he found his tray, got drinks on the tray, and went outside

"Wheres Kate and Nazar?" Jak looked around and saw Nazar was in the pool serving drinks, so he followed and got into the pool to help serve drinks

"Nazar why are we serving drinks in dress cloths while in a pool?" Nazar turned to him and shrugged

"Its how I've seen every other employee do it, so i just follow along, and there are five sections, so you can take the last one, i think Kate took the one inside the grotto, so you can go through in order to go around your serving areas" Jak nodded then walked over to the section Nazar pointed to, he was walking for a while and handing drinks out, but after he had completed his forth round, he went through the grotto and saw Kate finally, but two wolves were talking to her, one was in front of her and the other was behind her

"I still dont see why a bunny like you doesnt wear a white unifrom, i mean whats the difference?" Kate stared at the wolf then the other

"I'm not a slut, thats the difference!" Kate turned to her tray, and Jak felt someone tap his neck, a giraffe was pointing to a panda and another giraffe, who were kissing

"That fat fuck stole my girl, can you help me? just you know, kick the guy out or something?" Jak nodded and wanted to help Kate so he went over to the panda, and started talking to him

Kate was also having issues with the guests

"Woah where are you going?" A wolf set his paw on the tray and the other grabbed her arms

"I'm getting away from you pervs!" Kate shook a little then felt the wolf behind her push up against her, he used one paw to take the bottom part of her uniform off, then he started to rub against her, while his friend pushed against her front

"Jared hold her still and make sure she doesnt squeal" The wolf holding her arms, placed them on the rocks and held them down

Jak got the panda to leave, saying he was interrupting other animals time, but when he saw Kate, he swam to her, as the wolf moved his swim suit down Jak grabbed his neck and smashed his muzzle into the rocks next to him, he moved forward and before he could grab the wolf holding Kates arms down, he got up and kicked Jak in the head, he fell back into the water, and Jak got up, the wolf started to run and Jak ignored him, then slumped the other wolf onto the rocks

After he put the wolf on the rocks, he turned to Kate who was resting her head against the rocks and he thought she was crying, but he couldnt tell if the water was her tears or just water from the pool, as he got closer he saw her bottom, the fur was visible and she had a black piece of clothing at her knees, he bent down and pulled it back up, then hugged her, he set her on the rocks and she cried on his shoulder, Nazar came in and saw the two

"What the fuck happened?!" Jak pointed to the wolf who still had his swimsuit down

"Did Kate get r-" Jak held a finger up and Nazar stopped talking, he left and went to tell John

"Kate did they do anything?" Kate hugged Jak close and rubbed her face into his shirt

"N-no but no one has ever done that to one of the bunnies those idiots are going to be banned" Jak let her sit and he stood in front of her she calmed down and moved her feet through the water, he loved how her feet looked, they were cute to him, and his were still bigger than hers, he wore a size sixteen shoe while she wore what looked like black slip on braces, but he looked at other bunnies who also had them on

"You know, its been four hours since i got here, and that means i have two more to go, if i leave now i can take you home and come back, then I'll give you the money i make tonight since i have a lot already" Kate didnt respond she just stared into the water, and Jak got on his knees in the water then moved forward and looked at her eyes, she looked up a little and giggled

"Your cuter when you smaller than me" Jak smiled at her and stood back up, he looked like a male model in dress clothes

"Hey guys Nazar told me what happened, are you ok Kate?" Kate turned to John and Jak turned to Nazar who was behind him

"Yea, Jak took care of one wolf, and the other ran away" John cursed to himself and called someone, after a few minutes of talking he thanked the person then hung up

"Kate go home, Jak get your bag and escort her, i promised this would never happen, and it did, you'll get your check tomorrow and another at the end of the month, I'm sorry Kate, so sorry" Kate got up and kissed John on the cheek, John loved Kate like a daughter, and Nazar like a son, they stayed the longest at the mansion, because all the other girls didnt like how the men touched them, and the guys didnt like how the women talked about them, it was gross

"See you on next week on Sunday John, see ya Nazar" Nazar and John waved as Jak and Kate entered the mansion and got Jaks bag

"Arnt you cold? you dont have any fur" Jak shrugged, he didnt mind the cold, it felt good on his back and his legs

"Lets go to your house and make sure no one follows you home" Jak got his bag, and Kate left to change in another room, after a few minutes, she came out with leggings and a black shirt with the playbunnys logo, her bag was in her hand and she waved for Jak to come over

"You know you were supposed to change right?" Jak looked down and was still wet, she led him to the male changing room where he dried off put his new cloths on and put his bag on, then put a tie on he had brought from the locker room

"Lets go!" Kate walked past Jak and out the door, he followed after and she walked home close to Jak, who was watching everyone

"My apartment is just up the street, i dont think your going back to the mansion since its a long walk back, and your already dressed in normal cloths, so you can stay with me for the night!" Jak didnt have anywhere to go other than the mansion, and the apartment he wanted, was supposed to be furnished in two days, so he agreed to stay

"Sweet, its been so long since I've had a friend stay over, especially a guy! we can watch a movie together, theres this new one that came out and i hear its really good, so we can watch it together" Jak was confused for a moment, she had been sexually assaulted and yet she was cheery

"Um, your a little more than happy, are you ok?" Kate stopped and her ears folded back

"Yea, its just you know, the wolves only touched me and stuff, they didnt mess with my parts because of you" Jak put and arm around her and continued walking

"I wont let anyone you dont like touch you, so your fine, just dont act like it didnt happen, because you are attractive, and your even more attractive in that uniform, guys would have done it a lot more if Nazar didnt help you" Kate had been saved a few times by Nazar, he told her once after she accused him of liking her, he just thought of her as a sister, so he protected her

"Your right, but lets talk about something else, like...your family, do you have any relatives?" Jak sighed then shook his head

"My parents disowned me, and well..i never saw them again, they sent me to a place called America where i was left with a lot of money i stole from them, and the cloths on my back, i lived there for a year, then two guys took me in as a younger brother, the oldest was Den and he was eighteen, he had just bought a club i fought at to make money, and the other guy was Malick who taught us to fight, their parents were either dead or they didnt know them, so we were all kind of the same, and decided to keep each other as brothers" Kates ears drooped back again and she felt bad for Jak

"Is this your apartment complex?" Kate looked up and nodded then pointed to a door

"Number fifteen is my apa-" Kate was lifted up and Jak carried her to the stair case then walked up it

"Why did you carry me here?" Jak smiled then set her down and she pulled her key out

"Your little feet looked tired" She looked at her feet and wiggled them, then looked at Jaks, his were bigger by a little

"Well thanks i guess, lets get you bed set up" Jak walked in and her apartment smelled like fruit, a tangy fruit

"So where are you sleeping?" Jak pointed to the couch and she nodded

"My bed isnt really a bed, so i usually sleep on the couch over there" Jak turned and saw a couch with a pillow and a blanket on it

"Why? your bed, is called a BED for a reason" She pointed to a door and he waled over to it and opened it up, the only thing in the room was a mattress

"Ok, i stand corrected" Jak closed the door then followed Kate to the kitchen area

"You thirsty?" Jak shrugged then Kate walked over to her fridge and opened it, Jak saw carrots everywhere in it, and he covered his mouth so he wouldnt laugh, but she bent over to grab something in the fridge and his arms dropped

"Huh? whats so funny?" Jak smacked himself and acted like he was looking at the wall or something

"Huh? oh nothing just a joke i thought of" Kate closed the door and set a can of soda on the counter

"Is it my tail? i know its small and pointed, no one else has a tail like it" Jak looked at where she did and she wiggled it, Jak grabbed his chest and held onto his shirt

"Whats wrong?" Jak grabbed his soda and walked over to where he was going to be sleeping

"N-nothing just your tail, i think its cute" Kate walked in and sat next to him, Jak saw her reach for the table, so he pulled it closer and she set her drink on it

"Thanks, um do you see any remote looking thing over there?" Kate pointed over at a little stand then Jak walked over and picked up two remotes

"Which one?" He held a blue and black one, then a white one

"The white one, the blue one is for TV, and the white is for streaming movies" Jak brought it over and needed to deal with a "problem" he had

"Uh wheres the bathroom? just wondering" Kate leaned over him and pointed in the hall across the door her had been looking through before

"That one, just make sure to lock the door, i dont usually have visitors, so i dont want to walk in on you" Jak nodded then walked into the bathroom and locked the door

"FUCK!" Jak grabbed his head and pulled his pants down and his the pants rubbed against his penis making him cringe

Kate is scrolling through movies, then notices the bat on Jaks bag, and goes over to look at it, it had a green handle and looks old, its got dents all over it and has something written on the bottom of the handle

"Asesino? whats that mean?" Kate took her phone out and searched the word up, when she saw what it meant she felt creeped out

"Killer? what type of name is that for a baseball bat?" Kate opened his bag and saw the armor, then a knife, and a single brass knuckle

"What does he do with this stuff?" She picked the knife up and it looked brand new, then the knuckle which had fur on it, and a little blood

"What is that?!" She dropped it back in the bag and closed it, then went to the couch and sat still

Jak in the bathroom (Jerking part)

"Ok, just what? grab it and move my hand up and down?" Jak pulled his boxers down and grabbed his penis, he cringed a little then started to move his hand up and down

"F-fuckin hell" Jak moved his hand up and down faster then stopped, he moved faster and then in a few seconds he shot cum all over his shirt

"K-KATE!" He took his shirt off and set it in the sink pouring water all over it then squeezing it out

"Wow, i havent done that in what? six years, seven?" Jak rung the shirt out and hung it on a towel rack to dry, he left the bathroom and saw his bag, he needed a new shirt, so he walked over and snatched it without being seen

"Jak!?" Kate got up and Jak hid in the bathroom door way

"Wait! I'm putting a new shirt on!" Kate stopped then took a deep breath and sat at the far end of the couch

"Ok, sorry about that, i needed to wash my hands, and run water all over my shirt, its new so it was...stiff" He slapped himself on the last word then walked into the room and sat next to Kate

"So whats the movie were watching called?" Kate looked at his bat, then at Jak

"Cats eye, its suppose to be pretty creepy, its about some young girl who has a boy that comes into her bedroom every night and watches her, but she hugs him and makes him purr, so i guess that balances out the creep factor...i dont know" Kate moved over a few movies and selected it, then got comfortable, and as it started to load she asked Jak a question

"So do you play any sports?" Kate wanted him to say baseball so she could feel relieved and not worry

"No, i just box, but its not really for sport, just for money" Kates heart stopped and she looked over at the bat, she scooted closer to the edge of the couch then the movie started, after a while, she noticed Jak had lost interest and was on his phone, reading something, she was bored with the movie as well so she started to talk with him


	8. Chapter 8

"So Jak, do you love me?" Jak opened his mouth then nodded and Kate looked confused

"Yes, i do, your the prettiest, cutest, and nicest bunny or person I've ever met" Kate smiled at him and Jak lifted her up

"What?" Jak held her in front of him, and her arms were hanging at her sides

"How much do you weigh? your as light as a feather" Kate giggled then Jak set her down

"I'm a bunny, i only weight like sixty or seventy pounds, well i do, thats a little below average and on the thin side" Jak nodded then looked at her feet, she was shifted on one of the heels and kept switching, whenever he would box, his heels would start to sting and hurt to stand on, so he would have to switch every few seconds, letting his opponent hit him or trip him

"Are you washed up? and cleaned up?" Kate set a small soap cube down and nodded, she had soap on her front side and all over her, she rubbed the soap into her fur and Jak decided to help

"Oh, you still feeling...jumpy?" Jak laughed at her bad joke and shook his head

"I did this, so i thought i should help" Jak rubbed her stomach and ran her fur through his fingers, while pulling a little and pushing soap off of her fur

"Thanks, you just pushed all of it off, now we have to get out, and i was going to continue our little adventure" Jak shrugged then got out he lifted Kate out and set her on the mat, then got three towels

"Why do we have three?" Jak pointed chest and legs

"I'm huge compared to these things" Jak unfolded both and they barely wrapped around his chest and legs

After they both dried off, Jak put on his seconds set of boxers, then put a new set of pants on

"You look snappy even without your tie" Jak looked over at his tie, which he had set on a chair in the bathroom

"Really? so should i not wear it?" Kate rolled her eyes then picked it up and swung it over her shoulders

"Or should i? tell me how i look" She tried to put the tie on, and after two attempts Jak helped her and she was only wearing her panties now

"Your sure look cuter than i do, i think we should get you a tie" Kate giggled then waved her paw forward, and Jak leaned forward, she took the tie off and wrapped it around Jaks neck to bring him into a kiss

"No you look cuter, and a lot better in a tie, so lets just keep you in one" She let go and Jak stood up, he caught his tie as it slid off his neck and then put it on

"You sure?" Kate turned and saw Jak flexing with the tie on, her tail twitched and he smiled at her

"Thats what i thought" He walked over and picked Kate up

"Where to miss? the couch? your couch? or what?" Kate turned in his arms and pointed to the table, their drinks from earlier were on it, so Jak went over and let her take his

"What?" Kate opened the can and it sprayed some on Jaks face, she giggled then balanced on his arms and licked his face clean

"That tastes better with a little bit of Jak in it" She smacked her lips then sipped her soda

"Yea, its better with you in it" Kate drank the soda quickly and some poured onto her cheek, so she tried to wipe it off, but Jak held her paw and licked it off her face

"It also tastes better with you, what is that? Faygo?" She held the can up and it looked like a cola can

"Oh Cola huh?" She shrugged and drank the rest of it

"Was it still good?" Kate smiled at him and nodded, Jak took the can and threw it into a small bin

"Wait did that have caffeine in it?" Kate nodded again then put her paws behind her head and Jak sat down with her in his lap, she was still not paying attention to him, so he grabbed one of her feet and squeezed it

"OW!" Jak let go a little and looked at her, she moved forward and held her foot

"My feet are sore Jak, their sensitive, I'm a bunny" Jak rolled his eyes then turned her to lay on his chest, he grabbed her foot again and pressed on the bottom

"OW! Jak that hurts!" Jak ignored her until she grabbed his tie and pulled down a little

"Just trust me, ok? I'm trying make them feel better" Kate let go and sighed, after a few minutes, her foot was very relaxed and it wasnt sore, he massaged it then let go and her foot dropped to his leg, he picked the other foot up and massaged it, he felt Kate squirming a little, so he was more gentle, she stopped squirming and felt very tired, so she pushed up against Jak as much as she could and closed her eyes

"How does your foot feel now?" Kate ignored him and nodded

"Good, now lets see how your shins feel" Jak let go of her foot after a few more minutes, then grabbed the muscle behind her shin, when he squeezed it she moved forward and smacked his hand off of her leg

"OW STOP! THAT HURTS!" Jak grabbed her leg then grabbed her paw

"Trust me with your legs, i made your feet better, so let me make you shins better" Jak started moving the muscle around and she kept groaning

"Ow, ow ow ow, that hurts Jak" She kept weeping and saying ow, Jak felt bad, but after ten minutes, she was relaxed and her leg felt very light, her muscles had been massaged and he was going to do her thigh next

"Ok, other shin, this will hurt like the other, but bare with me ok?" Kate nodded then grabbed his pants leg and he started to massage her shin, it hurt a lot more than the other, and she teared up at the beginning

"Dont cry, its making your leg better...stop dont" Jak felt weak as she started to weep again

"Ok, wait one second" Jak set her down next to him, then Kate grabbed her shin and as she touched it, it shocked her, she had pain shoot into her leg, so she let go and the pain went away slowly, Jak came back and had something in his hands

"Let me rub this on your legs then I'll continue" Jak had mixed almond lotion and some water together, he then put in some lotion that smelled good, and he made sure it became thick

"Right here is where I'm rubbing it" Jak circled her entire leg, then she nodded and bit her lip, he rubbed her entire leg for a few seconds, pushing the lotion through her fur onto her skin

"Now let me continue, the pain will go away every few seconds, so the lotion really does help, it loosens your muscles and lets me separate them a little" Kate was set in Jaks lap and then he moved to her thigh

"I'm gonna do this one quick" Jak started to push her thigh with one hand then pushed with the other, and she felt bumps on her leg disappear that she didnt even notice before

"When was the last time you went to get a massage?" Kate shook her head and Jak looked at her over her head

"You've never gotten a massage before?!" Kate nodded and Jak smiled

"No wonder you've got so many knots and tight muscles, their all very stressed, i took care of them, but having a person who knows how to give a massage will be able to get rid of all the knots and stress in your body" Jak moved to her other leg, then put the oil all over her leg and pushed it in, after her fur had gotten silky, he started to massage her thigh, and after he got rid of the knots in her leg, she stood up and she felt like he legs were almost unfeelable, she wobbled a little and Jak helped her sit back down

"Its three in the morning, lets go to sleep, come on" Jak lifted her onto his chest and put his arms on her chest, she moved them down and used them as a blanket

The next morning Jak is the first to wake up and is healing well from his stab wound, he was woken up from squirming

"Huh? whats wrong?" Kate was curled up on him, and her tail was twitching every few seconds

"Kate?" She didnt respond, and Jak figured she was asleep, then she shook a little, so he pulled her up and hugged her, she pushed her face into his neck, and Jak felt her nose twitching against his neck, after a few seconds she licked his neck and started to nibble on it

"K-Kate? hello?" She repeated the same thing over and over, then Jak decided to wake her up, he used his head to lift her head up a little and he rubbed his face in her neck, her fur was silky, and smelled like a candy perfume

"Wha-what? Jak?" Kate woke up and blinked before she saw clearly, Jak was smiling at her and laughed a little

"Morning, what were you dreaming about?" Kates ears drooped a little and she muttered something

"You wont laugh right?" Jak nodded and his smile got bigger

"Carrots, and you" Jak took a deep breath and let it out, trying not to laugh

"What did you do to me and the carrots?" Kates ears folded against her back and she blushed

"I had sex with you and ate the carrots..alright?" Jak laughed a little and she frowned at him

"You said you wouldnt laugh!" Jak turned his head and pointed to his neck, it had a small patch of red on it

"So did you nibble on the carrots or nibble on me?" She rolled her eyes and touched his neck

"I nibbled on the carrots and after a while, you were in this field of carrots with me, i went up to you, and as i touched you, you lifted me up and kissed me, but as our lips touched i was naked and so were you, so i did what i wanted and thats what happened" Jak nodded and scooted back a little to sit up

"You cant get away from me, even in you dreams I'll be there" Kate giggled then rubbed his cheek with her paw, Jak rubbed against it and sat up

"Your more of an animal than me, its cute" Jak rolled his eyes then set her next to him

"I need to get a tooth brush, and tooth paste, i cant sit here with morning breath, its horrible" Jak hated the morning time or whenever his breath smelled

"I have a few tooth brush's, you can have one, and use the tooth paste i use" Jak agreed Kate took him to the bathroom, where she gave him a small tooth brush and he ran water over it to just brush his teeth to see if the brush worked

"Sweet, this is perfect for my mouth" Jak set the tooth brush next to the sink and Kate took hers out to brush her teeth

"Here, i dont know if you like fruity or minty tooth paste, but i only use fruity smelling tooth paste" Jak and Kate brushed their teeth and when they were finished they got their outfits on and Jak wore his dress shirt with a tie, while wearing a pair of jeans, Kate wore a shoulderless shirt, and a pair of leggings

"You wear cloths that make guys fall for you instantly..why?" Kate shrugged then motioned for him to follow him, he led him to her dresser and showed him the inside

"I have leggings, shoulderless shirts and short sleeves, i own like two long sleeve shirts since it is getting cold, so i guess i just like them better than other cloths" Jak and Kate got their phones and Jak got his wallet, Kate used a small satchel and they left, Kate wanted to show Jak the city and all over Zootopia, so they headed to the metro and were waiting for the train, Kate knew Jak felt uncomfortable since everyone was staring at him, and people were taking pictures of him, so she decided to go on her phone and try to find an article that would distract him from the constant stares, but she found something bad, a lot worse than the staring or the picture taking

"New species discovered, bounty of one million dollars to whoever can study and extract the anatomy of the being, while keeping it alive" Jak was still waiting while she read, there were people commenting tell others he was at the metro, and some were describing how to keep him alive, then she saw a certain comment that made her fur stand

"I have devised a serum that can create a very regenerative tissue call X-cell, it will keep him alive and regrow tissue without letting him die, if i can catch him, and hold him in captivity, i can inject into him and extract each organ to study them, so i will be getting that bounty -Dr. Tombstone" (Jak still needs a cool power, or two) Kate looked around and many animals were walking towards them, some stopping to look at their phones and some to act like their not walking towards them

"Jak, someone has a bounty on your h-" Jak held his finger up and nodded

"I read it on the way here, I've seen all of the animals around me, theres twenty six of them, so we need to get out of here, but i dont see a way o-" A black dart entered Jaks neck and he fell over, Kate turned and saw a tiger next to a leopard, the tiger ran over and picked Jak up then slung him over his shoulder

"HEY! STOP! HE'S KIDNAPPING HIM!" All the animals turned their attention to the tiger and the leopard, many of the animals around them pulled weapons out of their cloths and ran at the tiger, he started knocking them out in single hits, and poking spots on their body that made them fall over, the leopard turned and started to walk

"HEY!" Kate ran after them, then a car pulled up in front of them, they both got in, and as she stretched her paw out to grab the handle, it sped off

"JAK!" Kate saw six animals run past all of them on their paws and legs using all four of their limbs to chase the car, then a cheetah ran past her, and it was fast

"Get that car guys!" She heard a wolf yell as they turned a corner to chase after the car

After half of an hour, the animals all came back, some were panting and all their ears were flat against their heads, the cheetah was being supported by one of the wolves and they all walked past Kate

"Did something happen?! that guy was my boyfriend!" The cheetah turned then pat the wolfs back he let go and walked with his friends over to a bench

"The car sped into a tunnel and as we ran to it, something happened, it turned and almost disappeared without a trace, we couldnt smell rubbed or gas, not a single thing, and we ran through Tundra Town, then Sahara Square, I'm sorry" The cheetah limped over to his friends and Kate had already called nine one one, but no one was there in half an hour, so she walked over to a bench and started to weep, the cheetah and the wolves watched then the wolves left and told the cheetah they would help tomorrow, so he walked to Kate and sat next to her

"Hey, I'm Calvin, um was he really your boyfriend?" Kate looked up at the cheetah and nodded

"What is he? where is he from?" Kate shrugged then sniffed

"I-i dont know h-he came here with o-out a choice" Calvin sighed then pat her back

"Were going to find him, and we dont need that bounty, because someone will get an X-ray of him and it'll be done" Calvin stood up and walked to the train, but left a card on the bench, there was a picture of the wolves, with Calvin in the front, they were bounty hunters, and it had three numbers on it, with and address

Jaks location and current feeling (Very similar to Dens version of Dr. Tombstone but still very different)

"Hello?" Jak blinked twice and let his vision clear, he saw a bright light above him and the room was very cold


	9. Chapter 9

(Within ten chapters Jak has already had sex, gotten a girlfriend, got a job, he has a new father, and is kidnapped, what a life eh? -Kevin)

"Hello sir, my name is doctor Tombend, or doctor Tombstone, whichever you prefer, today you will be getting me and my colleagues one million dollars, i must thank you in advance, as what we are about to do is very illegal and very painful, so please, remain calm and let us work" Tombend turned and Jak looked over at him, he turned back and held a green syringe

"Ok, so if you will, please keep your eye open, this will be what keeps you alive during our operation" Jak started to squirm and pull, one of the doctors slammed their arm onto his chest, he stopped moving and groaned, then two more straps were added onto his arms and legs

"Now hold still sir, oh and before we go, what is your name?" Jak spit at the doctor then felt the arm slam into him again

"J-Jak Steel-Smith" The doctor smiled then spread his eyelids apart

"Hello Jak, I'm going to be your doctor today" Tombstone stabbed the syringe into Jaks eye then he felt hot, after a few minutes, he felt warm, and finally he felt normal

"Sir, someone was suggesting we show Zootopia the operation and how we handle it, but hijack a frequency, we have the proper equipment, and camera, should we?" Tombstone held a thumbs up and after a few minutes there were five carts in the room, all holding the same technology to take the frequency and change it

"Ok sir, we can broadcast in a minute, should we set something up?" Tombstone walked around the table Jak was on then began to think

"What shall we name this show?" All the doctors looked at each other then Jak, and finally Tombstone

"Sir i thought we were just getting the bounty and letting him go, you gave him the test serum and we dont know if it works for an hour or forever" Tombstone slammed his fist on the table and then stuck his claws out and moved the table forward

"IT WILL WORK, WATCH!" Tombstone slashed at Jaks throat and he cough blood as the doctors dropped their tools and watched Jak slowly slump forward

"SIR! YOU KILLED HIM!" Tombstones arm dropped and then he pointed at his throat

"Look!" Jaks throat started to mend itself and reseal itself, he moved a little then looked up

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The doctors clapped then Tombstone bowed and they took Jaks shirt off to clean the blood, after that they named the show

"Lets name it The Twisted Method!" Tombstone turned to a rhino who was smiling then it went away

"PERFECT!" They all clapped again and Jak started to struggle again

"NO! STOP! THIS IS INHUMANE! PLEASE!" All of the animals turned to Jak and some felt bad, two rubbed their eyes and excused themselves

"Ha, Jak you are a species of one, you have no one to go to, your all alone, no friends, no family, just you, where will you go? what will you do? you will die, and if not here, then you will surely die out there, this is the safest place for you to be right now, so dont be scared" Jak started to tear up and then Tombstone walked over to him and dug his claws into Jaks jaw holding him still

"I have my father John, if he found out where i was he would send an army of animals to kill you!" Tombstone laughed then drug his claw under Jaks chin, the other doctors turned away and Jak spit the small bit of blood forming in his mouth, they cleaned him again and the show was starting

"Three, two...one, lets go!" Tombstone turned to the camera facing him and put his arms behind his back

"Hello animals of Zootopia! welcome to The Twisted Method, a brand new, LIVE show that will come on every day for a few hours! what we will be featuring on this show is how to torture someone in every way possible, and with our volunteer Jak, we will be able to do this infinitely!" Jak slammed the back of his head on the table over and over trying to break it or something, but Tombstone turned to him and held a finger to his mouth

"FUCK YOU!" Animals of Zootopia were all over the media recording, and watching the current show, not one animal was watching something else, and everyone watched as Jak struggled to get free from the table

"Now Jak, stop that, or we'll hurt you for fun, not that we arnt, but we'll do it more often" Jak stretched his chest forward and tried to get out of the straps, after a few minutes he was panting and sweating, he was to tired to even speak

"Better Jak?" Jak turned over to his right and spit the words out of his mouth

"Fuck...you" Tombstone laughed then clapped

"SPIRIT! I LOVE IT! DOCTORS LETS BEGIN!" Many doctors came onto the screen, and they moved Jaks table back, each one of them specialized in something else, one was a surgeon, one was an organ identifier, it didnt matter, they were just going to cut Jak open and examine his insides

"Who would like to go first?" All the doctors raised their hands and Tombstone held up five knives

"Whoever can get closer to his heart, you will go first" Jaks jaw dropped and he moved left and right trying to get out, the animals all over Zootopia watched, some not believing what was happening, and some crying over Jak, Kate was watching with John and Nazar after she left the metro to tell them

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kate turned to John who had slammed his fists on his desk, he was breathing heavy and looked like he was going to kill someone

"When we were at the metro waiting for the train, a dart hit Jaks neck and that leopard along with a tiger took him and put him in a car, when i ran after them they sped off, and even a pack of wolves being led by a cheetah couldnt catch up

"GOD DAMNIT!" John threw his chair against the wall and Nazar went over to pick it up, he brought it back and John started pounding on his desk

"GET ME A FUCKING PUNCHING DUMMY OR SOMETHING!" Nazar left the room as the two continued watching the broadcast

Jaks torture

"Ok, Cielo you go first" A badger held their knife up then spun it in their paw, they threw it and it stabbed into Jak right on his heart

"BOOYAH!" The other doctors cringed at his excitement, Tombstone clapped her shoulder and nodded

"Next" The next doctor, who was a rhino threw the knife and it went threw Jaks chest leaving barely any of the handle out

"Very close and very good, but not as good Cameron, next" The tiger from before held a different knife and threw it at Jak, it hit Cielos knife and pushed it through Jak into the table

"AMAZING JORGAN!" The doctors clapped and Jorgan bowed, Jak felt sick, he coughed and then blinked, but as he was about to close his eyes, someone went up to him and ripped the knives out

"Carson and Maverick, lets see it" Maverick, a very tall panda turned then threw their knife at Jak, it hit his throat and he coughed, it sounded like he had holes in his lungs when he did, so it sounded wet and heavy

"Close still, but not good enough, alright Carson, lets go" A cat walked up and threw their knife at Jak, it hit his arm and he ignored it

"Come on Carson..better luck next time" Carson shrugged then Tombstone went over to Jak and took the knives out

"Ok Jorgan, lets see what you do" Tombstone pointed over to a small cabinet made of glass, that had weapons in it, there was a set of knives, swords, power tools, and some other DIY weapons

"Where are the spikes? if we have spikes tell me" Tombstone pointed over to another cabinet with knifes and spikes in it, he went over to the spikes and took all of them, then came back and sat in front of Jak

"So, as many may know, or not even ten, i am a pressure point specialist and i am going to show you how to kill someone with spikes" Jorgan took a spike and set it on Jaks knee, then looked around, he saw a hammer and went over to pick it up

"So, right under the knee cap is a bone that will paralyze the leg, just get past the heavy guard, and your fine" Jorgan slammed the hammer onto the back of the spike and it stuck into Jaks leg, he slammed his head against the back of the table, and tried to move his leg, but after a few seconds, the spike went deeper, then deeper, until he couldnt feel his leg anymore

"Now his leg is paralyzed, were just gonna leave that in there for now, and move onto the next bone" Jorgan drove another spike into his other leg, then stood straight

"Ok, so you have taken their legs out correct? now you need to make sure their arms are completely useless" Jorgan picked two spikes up then placed one on his elbow, all the doctors except tombstone turned and Jorgan smashed the spike through his elbow

"FUCK!" Jak used his arms everyday for boxing, and is legs for blocking, he wouldnt be able to fight anymore

"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE IN A MATTER OF GOD DAMN SECONDS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jak used his only good arm to pull up, the strap started to creak and Jorgan tried to grab it, as he swiped at it Jak ripped the strap off and he tore the other straps off, he started to yank the spikes out of legs, crying as he did it, Tombstone and the other doctors watched

John, Kate and Nazar view

"COME ON JAK GET THOSE SPIKES OUT!" John yelled at the moniter, then the rhino from before went over and held Jaks arms up, he was still healing and he just pushed the spikes back through

"Fuck! how do we track that signal?! or can we pin point something?!" Nazar shrugged and paid attention to the the screen, he looked sad, and he felt bad for Jak, Kate had stopped watching and was sitting on a couch in the room holding her legs close

"Cant we call the police to get them to get Jak?" John turned to Kate, and he shook his head

"He is an alien here, and the police are already trying to find him, he was chased in the street..he told me the story when we were making his new identity" He told them the story and the doctors held Jak down and got more straps, some were metal cuffs this time, and after they put it on Jorgan continued

"Excuse us for the technical difficulty, but lets continue" Tombstone smiled at Jak then left the room and came back with an old phone

"If anyone has ideas for what we should do next call nine one nine eight four three two eight six three, and tell us" After Jorgan put the last spike in, the phone rang

"Hello, your on The Twisted Method, how can we help you?" Someone spoke into their phone and Tombstone slowly smiled as they explained something to him

John and Nazars view

"WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING THEM!?" John smashed his fists onto the desk and started throwing his chair against the wall

"Sir, calm down, our staff are doing everything they can to try and find that signal" John turned to Nazar and stepped close to him

"THEN MAKE THEM DO FUCKING MORE!" Nazar nodded then left to tell the staff to try more things, like hacking, or tracking phone signals, but the technology they had wasnt police grade or military grade, they were just laptops and computers

"Sir we dont have the necessary technology to track that phone call or track the stations location


	10. Chapter 10

"Then buy it Nazar, i dont care how much it fucking costs, as long as i get Jak back I'm happy, now do as i say" Nazar gulped then left the room to call shops and buy equipment for the staff, but not a single store answered, he went to tell John who stared at him with anger in his eyes

"Sir, they wont pick up, i think we need to drive to them and buy it, but we dont have any trucks" John pointed to his computer and Nazar walked over

"BUY FUCKING TRUCKS THEN, IS IT THAT FUCKING HARD!?" Nazar bought two trucks and told a staff member to follow him to a dealership that was getting their trucks ready

Jaks view

"Of course, I'll get some right now, thank you for the most splendid idea" Tombstone hung up and set the phone on a table

"Jorgan, go get me some gas, and doctors, clear the room of anything flammable, then flip Jaks table down" The doctors moved all the carts behind them and left Jak in a white space, they clicked a button on the side of the table and it leveled out, Jorgan came back with a jerry can and handed it to Tombstone

"Who has a lighter or a box of matches on them?" All the doctors pat themselves down and Maverick pulled a lighter out

"Here sir, just tell me when you need it" Tombstone took the lighter and rolled his eyes

"Ok, so Jak have you ever tasted gasoline? tell me what it tastes like" Tombstone went over to Jak and put the nozzle next to his mouth, he smacked his face before Jak opened it a little, he shoved the nozzle in his mouth and Jak bit down on it trying to break the nozzle

"Is it sweet or salty? what is it like?" The doctors all backed away and after a few seconds Jak started coughing, Tombstone poured the rest down his throat and flicked the lighter on, every animal in Zootopia wanted to find the one who gave the idea of lighting Jaks insides on fire

"Ready Jaky boy?" Jak held his teeth together and pursed is lips to keep it shut, Jorgan walked over and stabbed Jak in the chest the drug the knife down his chest and cut four lines left and right, which let Jorgan open Jaks chest up

"OH GOD!" Jak started to yell and shake as he let his chest open up, the viewers either turned away or held their breath trying not to vomit

John, Nazar, and Kates view

"Oh my god, what the fuck is he doing?" John turned away and walked over to a bin, he held it close to his face and didnt look back at the moniter, but Kate stared at it, and within ten seconds Tombstone flipped the lighter on and dropped it into Jaks mouth, flames started in his mouth, and then his insides turned black quickly, he was squirming, but couldnt speak, his body slowly caught on fire, and Tombstone backed away with Jorgan

"ITS AMAZING!" Kate looked at Tombstone who was clapping and watching Jak, he was laughing while he did so

"NAZAR!?" Nazar had left for the trucks and John left the room, Kate watched Jak slowly turn back to his normal self, he was no long on fire, and the flesh that was separated pulled itself together and everyone watched as it sealed itself and he spit the lighter out

"BRILLIANT!" All the doctors clapped and Tombstone ran put of the room, he came back a few moments later with a small styrofoam board with ten vials on it, each one was a mix of colors

"Ok, lets see what each one of these does, i have their recipes written on my laptop, so we shall use them when we are done with Jak to become invincible!" All the doctors clapped and they watched Tombstone inject Jak with each syringe then throwing the syringes into the garbage

"Now lets see what happens" They all waited and nothing happened Jak felt like he was sick, he had the chills and was wanting to eat something, he needed water or something to drink, it was driving him crazy

"I need to eat, i need water, give me that please.." Jak slumped his head forward and all of his joints started hurting, even the spikes were less painful

"No Jak dont go to sleep yet" Tombstone whispered something to Jorgan and Jorgan left, he came back with a bucket and a paper cup, he scooped the cup in the water and put it near Jaks face, Jak waited for Jorgan to do something with it, then he set the cup next to Jaks head

"Ok, Jak drink your water" Jak looked at tombstone and rolled his eyes

"Fuck you!" Jak ignored the water, trying not to think about it, then Jorgan left and came back, he had an apple in his hand and Jak wanted it badly, he slammed his head against the table over and over until his vision became fuzzy

"Do you want the apple Jak?" Jak nodded and they all laughed at him

"Come and get it then" They set it on the other side of his head and he sighed

"Why cant you just fucking loot my body of whatever the fuck you want then let me go, or at least put the fucking apple on my mouth?" Jorgan whispered something to Tombstone who nodded then Jorgan walked over an picked the water up, he poured it on Jaks face and he got some in his mouth, he swallowed and it felt good, then he smashed the apple onto Jaks mouth, he bit it in half and spit the other part off

"Thanks assholes" Jorgan gave him a thumbs up then walked over to Tombstone, Tombstone put his paws behind his back then walked over to the table and slapped the bottom, it swung up and Jak was and inch from his face, then Tombstone grabbed Jaks jaw

"You should show more respect to us, we can kill you any time we want" Tombstone shoved Jaks face over and walked out of the room

"So what do we do now?" Jak laughed a little then started laughing more

"I CANT DIE! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF! I CAN FEEL PAIN BUT I'M IN A LIVING HELL NOW! YOU ARE ALL DEMONS HAHAHAHA" The doctors looked at him odd and Cielo walked up

"Were demon alright, but your something that doesnt deserve to live here" Jaks smug smile went away and he looked down at her

"But i dont torture innocent creatures for fucking fun, do i? or make them starve and dehydrate" Cielo punched the spike in his leg and he cringed

"HA FUCK YOU!" As he finished the sentence Tombstone walked back in with a yellow syringe

"This is a syringe that will activate your new powers, it is very strong so it might be enough to kill you, and if it doesnt, we'll make sure we do" Tombstone walked over and Jak moved his head away from him

"Jorgan, hold his head" Jorgan walked over and slammed Jaks head against the table holding him in place, then Tombstone stuck the syringe in his eye and Jak saw black

John, Kate, Nazar

"Why is he moving?! Jak?!" Kate kept trying to tell Jak to wake up, then John came back in

"Were tracking the signal now...whats wrong?" Kate had begun to cry and she pointed to his moniter, he ran over and looked at the scene, Jorgan and Tombstone were standing next to Jak, both were speaking and Jak wasnt moving

"What happened?!" Kate opened her mouth then spoke

"J-Jak had some y-yellow thing put in him, a-and he wont wake up" John fell back and sat on the ground

"I needed Jak as an heir or just as my son, were almost the same age, he's only nineteen, I'm only twenty six, we could be brothers" John set his head in his paws and Kate kept watching

Jaks view

"Jak? wakey wakey" Jak opened his eyes and saw Jorgan, he was alone and Jorgan was holding his chin

"Good, now tell me, do you have anyone in this world you care about?" Jak looked at the camera, then shook his head

"Like Tombstone said, i have no one, and i dont have any family" Jorgan had a smile then it went away

"You shouldny lie Jak, it hurts people, like them" Jorgan pointed to the camera and then pointed down on Jak, there was a small target on his chest, and he had a red syringe on it, a single breath could push it into him, and it had the needle in him, but it needed a little push

"Were going to play a game, we took three volunteers off the street and told them if they got the syringe in you, they would be allowed to leave alive, but whoever doesnt get it in you, you have to kill them" Jak saw a bunny, a vixen, and a young zebra

"Who wants to go first?" Each of the animals shifted uncomfortably then the vixen raised her hand

"Good, come now, we must hurry before Tombstone come back for the last event" Jorgan handed her a pistol and she looked at Jak, then Jorgan

"Why did you take me here?!" Jorgan pointed at the syringe

"Shoot the vial and you get to leave" The vixen watched Jak turn his head, and cringe

"But I'll kill him if i hit the syringe or shoot him, so why do i have to do this?" Jorgan made a fist and pointed to Jak

"SHOOT HIM!" The vixen took a deep breath and aimed at the syringe, she shot and it hit Jak in the collar bone, he groaned then tightened his chest muscles, but when he did the spikes in his arms and legs moved a little forward, the tightened his chest again and the a bullet hit him in the shoulder

"FUCKIN A HIT THE SYRINGE!" Jak closed his eyes and heard another bang, this one didnt hurt, but the syringe shot forward and he felt pain all over his body

"What was that?!" Jak watched his chest, then his arms they started to shake, and he felt something come ou of his back

"AAHH!" Jorgan watched and the vixen did as well, bone shot out of his elbows and his knees, making plates of armor on him

"FUCK! STOP THIS NOW, PLEASE!" The bone the covered his knuckles, he had bone on parts of his body he could attack with

"Amazing! when we get these syringes i will definitely make that one first, you may leave now" The vixen set the gun down and walked out shaking a little

"NEXT! THE ZEBRA!" Jorgan threw the zebra the pistol then went over to Jak and stabbed a needle into him

"This one is also untested, just like all the others, so be prepared Jak" Jak started to drool and his body felt like it was being ripped apart

"Whenever your ready sir" The zebra raised the gun, then lowered it and looked at Jak

"He looks dead, why are you doing this?" Jorgan took a deep breath then punched the zebra in the stomach

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS SHOOT HIM YOU IDOIT!" The zebra nodded and wobbled a little, it aimed and fired twice, one bullet hit his arm which didnt hurt him, it smashed into bone and the other hit him in the syringe part

"AHH!" This syringe felt even worse, it was like having cement poured into your body, Jak looked at his chest, and it started to burn, then it stopped, he didnt feel different, just in pain

"Nothing? ugh, fine, next" The zebra followed the vixens way out and the bunny walked up

"I'm a bunny, my eye sight is impeccable, i will shoot the syringe and only the syringe ok?" Jak nodded and the bunny took aim, she fired and the bullet hit the syringe directly

"EXCELLENT!" Jak didnt feel anything anymore, all the syringes from before were all duds, and made him sick, this last one made his vision flash then it returned to normal

"Nothing again, wow" The bunny set the gun on a table and Jak felt normal again, no pain at all, and his body wasnt sore

"I feel better, I'm not sick anymore!" Jak lifted his arm, and broke the straps easily, Jorgan took a step back and Jak watched as his arms and legs broke the straps like string

"Oh, this is even better, now Jorgan was it? how do you it when your being tortured?" Jak walked over to Jorgan and grabbed his shoulder, then started to pull Jorgan to the table, he was hitting Jak all over his arm, hitting pressure points that didnt even exist on him anymore

"Now hold still, this will only hurt a little" Jak slammed Jorgan onto the table and wrapped the straps around each other, he tied them together and strapped Jorgan to the table

"Ok, Jorgan, where was that jerry can?" Jorgan started to squirm, and Jak saw it in the corner, there was almost a tenth of it left

"Ahh, now the lighter?" He scanned the room and saw a little green and white flip lighter on the counter, he went over to the gas and smashed it over Jorgan

"Now lets see...how does it taste Jorgan?" Jak turned to the camera and smashed it, then lit Jorgan on fire

"JAK STOP! I'M NOT A FREAK I'M NORMAL, I CANT DIE!" Jak left the room and was met with a hallway

(Jak has plated flesh, super strength, he can regenerate, and he has night vision, pretty cool, but he cant shoot stuff with his body, hes still cool though)


	11. Chapter 11

"TOMBSTONE!?" Jak yelled for Tombstone, and entered five rooms, each one was empty except one, which had syringes, and technology in it, he smashed everything in there, making sure to use his new bone armor on it, he destroyed everything, then found a small cabinet with cleaning supplies in it, like aerosol and bleach, Jak took it all out of the cabinet, and looked for a way to make a fire, he gathered all the paper and eletronics, then put it in a pile, he poured many of the chemicals on the pile and set the cans around it, there was an outlet at one side of the room, so he went over and ripped the socket out, then pulled any seperated wires and connected them, he found three that sparked when touched, so he got paper and after a few tries it lit and he threw it on the pile

"Time to beat it" Jak left the room and Cielo standing in front of a door, he ran towards her and picked her up

"I'M SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WE WERE HURTING YOU!" Jak carried Cielo to the office he burned and opened the door

"Whos office is this?!" Cielo saw the burning paper and pointed to a little sign above the door

"TOMBSTONES!" Jak closed the door and dropped Cielo

"Your lucky i dont kill you, i killed Jorgan and now its Tombstones turn" Cielo sprinted to the room Jak had been held in, and smoke was rising from under the door, she pulled a fire alarm and the doctors ran into the hall, Tombstone was behind them all and Jak ran towards them

"Stop him!" Tombstone ran back into the doors and Maverick stopped Jak with Cameron

"MOVE!" Jak grabbed Mavericks throat and crushed it, he dropped him and then kicked Cameron into a wall

"Carson stop him!" Cameron tried to stand, then Jak ran at Carson and picked him up

"AAHH!" Jak threw Carson at the wall and ran at the doors, he crashed through them and Tombstone was getting in a car, they were in a warehouse

"TOMBSTONE!" Jak ran towards them but they drove off before he could even see their licence plate

"DAMNIT!" Jak smashed his fist into the ground over and over, until it started bleeding

"I'm a freak, what am i?" Jak looked at his hand, then his knees and elbows, he had bone armor all over legs and arms, but nowhere else

Kate, John

"Where is Nazar, we need to track the signal, is it even still broadcasting?!" John shook his head, looking at the monitor

"We cant find it, but Jak got out of that trap and killed that tiger, how do you think Zootopia will feel about him now?" Kate felt scared of Jak, she saw bone come out of his hands and then he ripped the straps off, but thats all she saw

"Is he still normal besides that strength and that bone stuff?" John sighed then shook his head

"I dont know, maybe its temporary, but where is he?" Kate and John heard a knock at the door then John told the person to come in

"Sir we got the equipment in and set up, but the signal is gone, normal television is being broad casted now" John sighed once more and set his head on the desk

"Fuck the equipment, Jak is gone, he doesnt even know where he is, he's a lost cause, FUCK! HE WAS GOING TO BE MY SON!" John stood up and walked over to the cabinet he had technology and weapons in

"I'm hunting that son of a bitch down, Tombstone will not ever be safe, Nazar come on, were finding that leopard!" Nazar nodded then John pointed at a wall, Nazar walked over to it and John motioned for him to press it, it sunk in then pushed out, and there was armor of all sizes in it

"Put the set that fits you on, and get a gun, we go after Tombstone tonight" Kate walked over to John and tapped his back

"Yes Kate?" Kate pointed to the moniter, there was a flicker and flames were seen, then nothing was seen

"I want to help, Jak took Jorgan down so i can help with Tombstone" John shook his head then bent down

"You need to look for Jak, he's lost and scared, he doesnt even know what he is anymore, he might wanna die or something, and he loves you, i saw the second i went into the grotto, the way he looked at you said it all" Kate blushed and nodded

"Where do i go? do i look in Tundra town or down town?" John walked over to his desk and took out a silver card

"Use this at the metro, and at stores, its a card with enough money on it to buy a mansion, so dont loose it, and buy whatever you need to get Jak back to us" Nazar slapped his chest and John looked over, he was in a full set of tactical gear waiting

"I'm coming, make sure you have enough magizines for an army, this is going to take a while" Nazar walked back over to the wall and opened the hidden vault, he removed eight magazines and sleeves then fastened them to his vest

"Ok sir, I'm ready" John walked to the door with Kate and opened it

"Call me John Nazar, just because I'm angry doesnt mean I'm going to fire you, now lets go" Nazar walked with them out, and they went into a room that no one but John and his close friends were allowed in, there were cars and trucks all over the room, it smelled like fresh rubber and paint

"Wow, this is huge" John pointed to a truck with heavy looking metal plates on it

"And thats our ride" It was still very early in the day, it was only two o clock and they drove Kate to the metro

"See you guys later, good luck" John nodded and Nazar held a thumbs up

"You too" They drove off, and Kate went to pod and waited for the train, after a few minutes the train came by and she boarded it

Jaks location

"Where the fuck am i?" Jak looked around the warehouse and saw crates, each one was empty, and he was confused why there were so many, but there was a hidden cargo crate under a lot of boxes

"What do we have here?" Jak ripped a lock on the crate off and then ripped the doors open, inside there was a small chest at the back

"A box inside a box covered by boxs, if this had one in it i swear to god" Jak walked over and opened the chest, it was very hard to open and inside there was a single vial, it wasnt in a syringe and he lifted foam from under it and saw a group of papers, one of them said something that caught his eye

"Species combination serum test one" Jak read most of the papers and he needed to drink the serum in order to change his species and combine his with another

"I can become a mixed species? like human and rabbit?! HOLY SHIT!" Jak shoved the serum in his pocket and read more and more of the papers

"I need blood from the animal and then i need to mix it with mine and put in the serum, simple" Jak walked out of the crate

"I could be a wolf human, or a tiger human..i could be a new person" Jak thought of how this would change his life, he could become a nobody again, and meet Kate again

"Kate, your in for another surprise" Jak thought about what animal he wanted then decided

"I'm gonna be a white fox, but where am i gonna find one of them?" Jak walked out of the warehouse and was immediately cold, there was snow outside and it was freezing

"Holly shit! where am i?! the mountains?" Jak looked around and could barely see his hand in front of his face

"I cant die, so the cold cant kill me, can it?" Jak took a deep breath and then several more, his eyes flashed again and he saw green, he could see very far and he was warm

"WOAH!" He spun around and saw all around him, there was a small building far away, so he started to walk toward it

"Where did that bunny and zebra go? and that fox?" Jak looked around and saw nothing but snow and trees, the ware house looked abandoned and creepy, so he kept moving forward

"Almost there, just a little further, damn I'm getting colder" Jak was getting colder, but saw someone on the outside of a cafe, it was the three animals from before, they were all talking and acting like nothing happened

"HEY! YOU GUY!" Jak wanted to ask them for help and they all saw him for a second before running around the building, when he got to the corner of the building, they were gone, and the building had a warm light coming from inside of it, it was a cafe, so he went in and sat down at a corner booth

"Sir you need a shirt to be in here" Jak turned to a husky, she was white and had black splotches over her fur

"Oh sorry, um, do you guys sell shirts?" She nodded and pointed to a small rack at the counter, it had shirts rolled up and prices above it

"Can i have a large shirt? and do you know who i am?" The husky nodded then looked closer at him

"Um, are you a famous guy? I'm sorry no i dont" Jak smiled warmley then she saw the blood on his body parts

"Are you hurt?" Jak shook his head and handed her ten dollars

"No, i just havent been able to clean some scratches for a while, I'll do it when i get home though" The husky nodded and got a shirt for him, but when she came back and he put it on, she saw his elbows

"Whats wrong with your elbows?" Jak looked at them, then realized the shirt was also a short sleeve shirt, who the hell sells a shirt sleeve shirt in a town that is always snowing?

"Its just a cosmedic, i had attached to my bones" The husky nodded and walked over to the counter, she came back with a notepad and booklet

"So would you like something to drink or eat?" She set the book down and Jak saw pancakes on the front

"Oh, can i have the..snowy special?" The husky laughed then wrote it down

"Coffee? or water?" Jak asked for coffee and she left to turn the order in, he checked his pockets for his phone and found it

"YES!" He turned it on, and the restart screen appeared, the doctors reset his phone

"No, Kate! whats her number!?" Jak thought hard and realized a few seconds later he never asked for it

"DAMNIT, and i dont know her address, fucking terrific" Jak entered many names for the mansion, but he only called it the playbunny mansion, which was apparently in and part of the world, the mansion he wanted was called the bunny boyz mansion, a smaller version of the playbunny mansion but in Zootopia

"How did i get directions in the first place?" Jak thought then remembered he had asked the elephant who helped him find the mansion, but he didnt remember the name, the elephant only entered the name in his phone and he saw directions to the place

"Great, I'm fucking lost, in a god damn snow storm" His vision flashed again and it was normal

"Here you go sir, enjoy!" The husky set a plate of pancakes in front of him, and a small mug next to it

"Thanks miss" She smiled at Jak and left to the kitchen, he liked her, she was friendly and didnt ask him very personal questions, so he wanted to leave her a big tip, especially since she didnt make a large scene over him being a human


	12. Chapter 12

After Jak ate and drank his coffee

"Um excuse miss?" The husky was walking by and stopped to talk to him

"Yes sir?" Jak put his credit card on the table and then handed her one hundred dollars

"Um, sir you only have yo pay tw-" Jak shook his head and moved the money to her paw

"Your the first person to not ask me what i am thank you, and have a good day miss" She smiled and took his card to a little slider then set it back on the table and he stood up next to her, he felt taller

"Is there a cloths store near by?" She nodded then pointed into the snow and Jaks night vision reactivated, when it did he saw the store was almost brand new looking

"Oh thank you" Jak thanked the husky once more then left, and ran to the store

"Hello! welcome to The Hanger, please ask any of our staff or me if you need help shopping" Jak looked over at a small machine that had welcomed him, and walked on

"What do i need to wear? a jacket? no, i dont feel cold with this shirt on, so a dress shirt and a suit jacket, will make me warm, my pants are wet, so new dress pants will do" Jak looked around and found a black suit jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt

"Snappy, and not expensive, wow" He took the outfit the largest outfit they had and went to a dressing room

"Fits like a glove!" Jak turned in the mirror and looked at his arm, the sleeves were pulled back due to his bones and his knees were all pointing it up

"So i rip it when i get outside, no big deal" Jak took the outfit off and walked to a self check out

"Where is everyone?" Jak noticed he was the only person in the store, so he checked his cloths out then went to a dressing room and changed back into them, he tugged on the jacket a few times to pull his bone through the elbow part, and he had his sleeves rolled up resting under the bone, he tugged on the knees and the bone tore through them, he looked like a mutated hitman, with hair

"Now to find some arctic wolf or so-" Jak looked over a the cafe and saw the husky again, he smiled then shook his head

"No, she's not giving me her fucking blood, a fox, is what i need to find" Jak walked down a side walk, and saw some animals outside in heavy jackets, some were giving him odd looks, as he walked, and he felt like it was normal out, not to hot, not to cold

"Fox? no, damn...fox?!" Jak looked across the street and saw a fox walking down the sidewalk on his phone, he looked young, so he decided to try and bribe him

"Hey buddy!" Jak walked over and waved his hand at the fox, he looked up and looked at Jak confused

"Um, yea dude?" Jak walked up and took his wallet out

"Can i have four drops of your blood?" The fox looked at him like he had just said two plus two was three

"No, why would you need my blo-" Jak held up six hundred dollars and the fox nodded

"You have a bottle for it or something?" Jak nodded then took the vial out and held to him, the fox took his and used a claw to poke his finger, he let the blood drip in four times exactly, then handed the vial back

"Thanks bud, here ya go" Jak gave him the money then closed the vial and placed it in his pocket, he was still carrying his cloths and decided to go somewhere to get a bag, he had so many bags he thought he had spent at least a thousand dollars on them, he entered a regular grocery store and found a few bags, he bought a sling over and placed his cloths in it

"Ok, lets see if this stuff really works" Jak entered an alley and was protected from the snow, he bit his finger and let it bleed, when he took the vial out he thought for a moment

"Do i really want to loose my humanity?" Jak looked at his hands, then his arms

"Ha, I've done dumber shit" He dripped the blood in the vial then waited for it to do something, it turned orange and he took out all the papers reading them over again

"When the vial turns green, it will be safe to drink? how long does it take?" Jak looked at the vial, and it started to bubble, then foam shot out, he held it hoping that it would change, and it did change green

"YES!" Jak drank the vial and waited, he looked at his arms and nothing happened, but after a minute, he started to feel hot, then his skin hurt all over

"GAH!" He dropped the vial and saw his hair turn white as snow, his lower back stung for a second, then it felt like he had a big feather in his pants

"What is that?" He moved his pants a little and a pure white tail shot out of his pants, he felt fine then looked for a mirror, he took his phone out and he looked nothing like a fox, he looked like himself, but he had white hair, and bigger ears that were on top of his head, his fingers still had nails and his chest became more toned, the facial features changed as well, his eyes turned green and he had a smaller nose

"I didnt want this, i wanted fur, and a set of claws, and t-" He saw his teeth, they also changed, he had canines and they were much bigger than the other teeth he had, his tongue was also a little longer

"I only gained traits of a fox, i thought i was going to be a fox" He felt his ears fold back and his tail droop, it was odd, but he didnt care

"You ok dude? A kangaroo walked into the alley, and stared at Jak he looked up from the paper he was reading and the kangaroo looked at the vial

"DUDE YOUR FUR AND MUZZLE ARE GONE!" Jak nodded then read more of the paper, he finally saw that he would only gain the ability's of a fox, better eyesight, a tail for balance, bigger ears, and a longer tongue for taste, but he was still curious about the muzzle

"You can only gain the ability's if you have the proper traits, a muzzle or your ears may not form due to the lack of facial flesh or the lack of ear size" Jak sighed then walked past the kangaroo who was still staring, his tail rubbed against the kangaroo and it felt like he was touching something with his hand but five feet away

"Now i find that mansion and find Kate" Jak had a suit on with bone protruding out of his limbs and he looked like an anime character fox man hybrid

"I'm fine, you just need to relax and go somewhere else" The kangaroo nodded then backed up and walked away looking back every few seconds

"Ok, mansion..no, play...no, um how about play mansion...DAMNIT!" Jak was clenching his fist hard, then he got an idea

"John Geafner" A small picture popped up of John and he was standing in front of the mansion, he clicked on the mansions picture, then got taken to the website and saw its name

"Bunny Boyz Mansion, here we go!" Jak got directions and saw it was thirty miles away

"Fuck, thats far...I'm a fox, i can run fast right?" Jak put his phone away and got on all fours, then shot his legs forward and he smashed them into the ground, he shot forward and was running very fast

"Holy shit i run fast!" Jak run on the side walk avoiding animals in his way and some cursed at him, he laughed in response and kept running

After about half an hour he got tired and began to walk

"Damn how far did i run?" Jak looked up the directions and he saw he was halfway to the mansion

"YES! Kates apartment is near there!" Jak jogged for another hour and finally made it to the mansion

"Sorry kid, mansions closed, boss is out trying to find his kid, or somthin" Jak looked confused then poked himself

"I'm Jak, his son!" The rhino looked him up and down then laughed

"Kid, look at him, then look at yourself, your look nothing like him" The rhino held up a picture John had taken of him to use for his legal documents

"Look at me then the pictures, Jak also noticed his face had a small beard on it, but when her touched his face there was no beard or any hair, like it was shaven clean

"Beat it kid, we dont need you annoying us, we gotta mansion to guard" Jak argued more then the rhino told him to leave or he would call the police

"Dick head, needs to get some god damn glass's" Jak rubbed his face and then used his phone to look at it, he didnt have a beard anymore, his fur was also starting to form, he had fur on his face, and arms, but never noticed, it was white and thick

"I look nothing like my old self, how will anyone recognize me?" Jak smacked his forehead then used his phone to find the apartments, he searched for the nearest complex, which was ten miles away

"It didnt feel like a ten mile walk" Jak had walked all the way to the complex and saw it was the wrong one, after two more tries he got to the correct complex

"Yes! now to tell Kate everything is ok" Jak walked up the stairs to her apartment number and knocked, but no one responded

"Kate? hellooo?" Still nothing, so he decided to wait, after four hours, he checked the time, it was seven

"Where is she? I've been here for like five hours" Jak waited and fell asleep against her door, but woke up when someone was poking his leg

"Excuse me sir? can i get into my apartment?" Jak looked down and saw Kate, he smiled at her and she looked at him odd

"What?" Jak hugged her and she pushed him off her

"What are you doing!? creep!" Kate opened her door and slammed the door shut behind her

"Wait Kate! its me Jak!" He heard the door lock, then he looked at his hands, they were covered in more fur, and his face was covered in more, when he took his phone out, he saw a completely different Jak, his fur was all in, and that was all, the tips of his ears also changed, but they were gray

"Go away or I'll call the cops!" Jak backed away from the door and tried to think of something to say

"But its me Jak!" He put his hands on his chest and the door opened up

"Your some wierd fox, you dont have a muzzle so your automatically him?!" Jak shook his head and hands in front of him

"NO I AM JAK!" Kate looked him up and down and he smiled, she shook her head then closed he door

"Kate, I AM JAK, why dont you believe me?!" Kate opened the door and walked out pushing her finger against his stomach

"YOUR NOT JAK! YOUR SOME CREEPY FOX! NO GO AWAY!" Kate turned back and slammed the door shut, she locked the door with both locks and sat on her couch

"Lier, he doesnt have Jaks cloths on, he's wearing some suit" Jak waited outside for an hour and sat on the railing, until he mustered up enough courage to knock on her door

"Kate? hello? its me Jak" Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone, she typed in nine one one and walked outside

"Look, if you dont leave I'm going to call the police, all i have to do is click a single button, A SINGLE BUTTON! NOW LEAVE YOU FREAK!" Jak repeated the last words to himself and before Kate closed her door she saw his ears fold down and his tail hand between his legs

"What?" Jak looked back up and she had her paw on her hip, while leaning against the door frame

"I'm not a freak, I'm just different" Jak decided to try and get John to help him, so he began to walk away, and Kate went inside

"Man i must have sounded mean, i didnt mean to call him a freak" Kate locked her door and walked to the couch, she got on her phone and looked up a condition where a fox doesnt have a muzzle, there was no condition or physical appearance change that could do that

"Wow he must be really different with that muzzle thing going on, the internet doesnt even have pictures of foxs without muzzles" Kate turned her phone off and pulled the covers over her, looking at Jaks bag

Jak walking back to the mansion

"How did she not recognize my voice? or my face? did i really change that much? why did i take that stupid vial" Jak walked back until he got to the gates again, the rhinos were still there and one came up to him, then shoved a finger on his chest

"I thought we told you to leave, your not welcome here, now beat it!" Jak held his phone up and showed the playbunny logo on it

"What? you bought a phone, so? its not some pass for free entry dude, now leave" Jak sighed then decided to get a hotel room and sleep there, so tomorrow he could try to talk to John


	13. Chapter 13

(Tough luck huh? Jak is not feeling to hot, and some how no one noticed his bone armor)

"Where is the nearest hotel?" Jaks phone showed directions to a hotel, but as the line started to form, it turned off

"Oh come fucking on, are you fucking kidding me?" Jak clicked the power button twice and a battery logo turned on then off

"Fucking stupid battery bullshit" Jak put his phone in his pocket and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt, after walking for a while, he realized his tie was still in his pants from the doctors

"Kate will have to remember this!" Jak put his tie on then turned back and saw the street he was on, he was lost again

"FUCK!" Jak slammed his hand into a wall and the bricks shifted a little

"I cant do anything right! I cant beat Malick in a fight! I cant shoot Den with a airsoft gun, I cant do anything useful, I'm just a broken fox man" Jak sniffled then slid down the wall and hugged his knees close, he didnt see his bone armor, but he could feel it on his legs and arms, he looked at his arms and legs, the plating was still there, but the big sharp piece wasnt

"Did they get removed from the vial?" Jak stood up and moved his legs around, after a bit he flexed them and the sharp bone came out like a claw

"WOAH THATS COOL!" Jak relaxed and the bone retracted

"What moves in place of my shin?" Jak took his shoe off then noticed something odd about his feet, they were bigger and he removed his sock, there were pads on the bottom and his toes had merged into four instead of five

"Ok, so i guess this is why i can so fast?" Jak saw that other animals didnt wear shoes, only some did, and they were dress shoes like his, so he looked normal in them, other than being human, so he threw the shoes into a bin and then his socks, he waited for an animal to pass him, and what do you know, a wolf passed him wearing only wrapping around their feet

"Where do i get those?" Jak asked himself then the wolf turned and looked at his feet

"Oh, you can get these anywhere that sells cloths, just ask for wrapping and they'll give you some" Jak thanked the wolf awkwardly, then walked around and found a store, when he went in, the store was closing, so he walked to the counter and asked

"Hi, do you guys sell wrapping?" A mouse on a stool jumped over to the edge of the counter and cupped her mouth

"Yea, under the counter!" Jak nodded and the mouse pointed to a small box

"Twenty dollars!" Jak gave the mouse the money and she folded it up, then carried to over to the register and threw it into a small slot made in it

"Um, you guys wouldnt happen to sell chargers would you?" The mouse pointed to a little rainbow colored jar, which had hundreds of chargers in it, he bought a charger and the wall cube then put it in his pocket

"Have a good day!" Jak waved to the mouse and she waved back, when he got outside he opened the box and took out a bandage looking roll

"Is there inst-" He looked on the lid of the box and it had instructions for bunnies, wolves, foxes and felines

"Not to complicated" Jak wrapped his feet after ten fails on each foot then stood and put the box in his pocket

"Wow, its like walking on carpet" Jak walked and the wrapping felt like he had a carpet under the middle section of his foot, it was nice, and he walked for a while trying to find a hotel until he finally found one that was still taking people in, it was eleven at night

"Hello sir are you looking to stay here for the night?" Jak hid his face from any other animals besides the clerk

"Yes miss, just tonight please" The clerk who was a young tiger grabbed a room key, and turned his monitor to Jak

"Credit or cash sir?" Jak put his card on the desk ready to go to sleep, and the tiger swiped it over a machine, then handed him a receipt

"Have a good night sir" Jak read the receipt as he got outside

"At least the fuckin hotels in this world are cheap" Jak walked over to a room under a stair case and entered, the room had a bed and a bathroom, there was a tv and a dresser under it

"Finally a bed" Jak plugged his phone in next to his bed then took his shirt and jacket off, he set his bag down and put his tie on the cloths

"Sleep hasnt been good to me lately, but now i want it as much as i want Kate...well maybe a little less than Kate" Jak laid on the bed and was asleep in minutes

John and Nazar

"John its late, we need sleep to function better, come on, lets head back to the mansion, or my house to sleep" John nodded slowly then yawned

"Is your house closer than the mansion?" Nazar held his phone up and John drove to the house, it was small and it was a friendly color

"Lets go, i live alone so you can have the guest bedroom of course" John parked the large truck and they went into his home

"Wow, i never knew your home was so nice" John looked around the house, it was much nicer than the mansion, the mansion was his home but the side building he had as his house was empty, except for his room

"Yea, but i manage, I'm not really here most of time, i work during the day, and then come to the mansion at night, its tiring, but i like it" John saw a large amount of newspapers with blue and black circles littered over them, he had a small board that had a large piece of paper over it that said, current jobs/job, and it had a picture of the mansion, then another picture of a restaurant, there was another of a pool, and one said chef, the next said waiter, and the last one said life guard

"The guest room is right here" John turned to Nazar and walked into a room that was spotless, there was a dresser, a TV with another dresser on it in front of the bed, then a bookshelf on the left side of the bed

"Thanks Nazar, see you in the morning" Nazar waved his paw and closed the door, John took his vest off, then set his guns and holsters on the shelf, he laid his shirt on the back of the bed and fell asleep fast, Nazar left to his room and only took anything that had a weapon on it off, when he touched the bed he was asleep

The next morning, everyone is awake and some are better than others

"*Yawn* Ow, what the hell?" Jak woke up and his hands hurt, he looked at them and saw he had claws pointing out of his fingers, he moved his hand around and found out how to retract and extend his claws, it was like his bone armor, but easier

"This place really knows how to make you feel at home" Jak looked around and saw that the room was dusty, it looked like it had been cleaned a year ago, but everything was fine to him, he checked his phone and saw it was nine am

"Good, i got some sleep and i got my phone charged, now i can plan my mansion visit" Jak put on his shirt without buttoning it, then his tie without tieing it, and lastly he put his jacket on, after a few minutes he stood up and almost fell over

"What the hell?" Jak tried to stand but it was hard

"What is going on? did i break something?" Jak looked around his body and saw his tail wasnt fluffy, he slept on it wrong and it was sore

"Oh, yea, fox, tail, wrap myself with my tail then go to sleep" Jak straightened it, then went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower, after he was done he got out and he wanted to do what dogs did and shake himself, so he got back in the tub part and pulled the curtain, he shook himself and the water flew off of his body

"Wow, that works well" Jak got back out and dried off, when he had finished, he was dry and his tail was better

"Cloths, check, phone and wallet, check, bag, good I'm set" Jak walked out of the hotel room adjusting his tie, then he stepped out and he felt his ear twitch

"What was that?" Jak turned to his left and felt like something was staring at him, he looked around and saw nothing

"Huh, its like that wolf from before, but i dont need to worry about him" Jak cracked his knuckles then shook a little to crack any other bones

"Ah, there we go" Jak started to walk to the mansion and on his way, a heavily armed looking truck passed him, and he thought he saw John, but shook his head

"Why would he be driving that, and be alone?" Jak dismissed the thought then saw another truck pass by, the armored on turned at a corner, but this one was a bank truck, Jak had robbed them before with Malick and Den

"Like taking candy from baby" Jak ran behind the car and made sure to turn the camera, after he did so, he shoved his hand against the lock, then shook the handles and it didnt budge, he was used to bank trucks in LA that werent made well, so he decided to test his new powers, he ripped the camera off then tore a door off of the back, he saw black crate and another crate next to it, both guards were still looking ahead, so he grabbed one of the crates and jumped out of the back, he turned to look back and they turned, right as they turned they stopped because the crate hit the side of the truck, one guard opened the door and Jak turned the corner

"Like eating the candy you stole from the baby holding millions of dollars" Jak was looking for an area to hide to open the crate up, and found an alley, he walked in and set the crate next to a trash bin

"Lets look at my loot" He smashed the lock with his fist and when he opened it, he saw a mask in it and took it out

"Hadeo? what the fuck is this? this isnt money" Jak took the foam from the crate out and threw it into the bin, he heard sirens closing in, so he examined the mask then slid it onto his face, in a few seconds he saw through the mask like nothing was there

"UGH!" The air in Jaks lungs exited his body, and he took a deep breath, it felt better than normal air, so he was curious what the mask looked like, he took his phone out and when he turned it to face him, nothing was on his face, but he touched the mask and it vibrated a little, then showed the part he touched

"Woah what is this thing?" Jak looked through the crate feeling for hidden slits, he found a bump on the bottom of the box and ripped the flooring out

"Hadeo fish mask? what am i not a fox anymore?" He opened the little booklet that was under the flooring and the first page he turned to had a large amount of black dots on it, they slowly turned into letters and he read slowly

"Fusion begins with first five minutes of the mask being on the face, after five minutes the mask will become fused with the owner, allowing a strong almost bullet proof face, the mask allows night vision, water breathing, and oxygen purification" Jak ripped the mask off of his face and put it in his bag

"I need all this for kissing" Jak rubbed his face then put the crate in the trash

"I guess i could sell this...wait, a mask that allows almost BULLET PROOF SKIN!" Jak froze and realized he probably just stole something very important, the sirens from before were very close now and passed the alley, but stopped a few feet on the left of the entrance of it

"Oh shit" He heard four doors open, then four police officers came into the alley

"PUT YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR AND DONT MOVE!" Jak did as he was told and one of the police came over, a lion, and he started to pat Jak down, then took his bag and poured the contents on the ground, the mask was still invisble, and the lion kicked the stuff around, he came back over and took Jaks phone out of his pocket

"Sir did you see a group of people carrying a black box around here?" Jak shook his head and gulped

"Sorry, here" The lion handed Jak his phone and then let Jak pick his things up, his hand bumped into the mask and it turned black, he shoved it in his bag and looked up, the officers were already gone

"Wow, douchebags, why did they think i stole the crate?" Jak brushed the dirt off of his things then put it back and kept walking

"Hey watch it fox!" Jak almost bumped into a sheep who gave him the finger

"All i did was almost bump into him, damn" Jak kept walking and everyone gave him dirty looks when he passed them, most were from sheep, bunnys, and prey animals

"What did i do? the dont know i robbed that truck" As Jak was walking two police came up to him and he sighed

"Sir we have gotten a report of a nuisance around here, you wouldnt happen to know anyone causing any trouble would you?" Jak shook his head and the officer who was a polar bear tapped his partner who was a wolf

"Alright, but dont let us catch you doing anything wrong, got it?" Jak nodded and they left

"Fucking racist's they think I'm the one causing trouble cause I'm a fucking fox?" Jak shook his head and kept walking, he made his way to the mansion and the rhinos were still there

"Kid, are you here to get in? cause if you even talk to me i will call the cops" Jak shook his head and decided to try Kates apartment one more time

Jak walked to her apartment door, and made sure his tie was good, it was ten, and she woke up at eleven when he was there, he knocked and someone walked to the door

"Hel-" Kate opened the door and closed it without saying hello

"Kate come on, you really dont recognize me?" Kate opened the door and walked up to him

"You dont look like him in any way besides your tie, his hair has a part and yours is all messy, he is a human, and your a fox, his feet are smaller than yours, and are wider, your eyes arnt even the same color, how can i recognize Jak from a completely different species?!" Jak backed up a step as she told him this, he never noticed that she actually paid attention to his bodily features

"B-but i am Jak, I'm me" Jak pat his body and pulled his phone out, he showed her the back and she stared at it

"Oh are you the wolf or fox that held me down in the grotto at the mansion?" Jak waved his paws in the air and shook his head

"Well i dont like you, and your annoying me, so go away" Kate walked back inside her apartment

"He is cute, and kinda looks like Jak" Kate pulled a chair over to the door and looked through the peep hole, when she looked through she saw the foxs ears down and his tail between his legs, he untied his tie and sat on the railing looking down, and playing with his thumbs

"What is with him? he knows Jak from the broadcast, and he knows who i am? oh he must have seen me with Jak at the mansion and recognized him on tv, so hes trying to act like Jak and get with me...hes smart" Kate moved the chair back to the wall and opened the door


	14. Chapter 14

(Sex scene)

"Ok, so if your Jak, how old am i?" Jak looked up and his ears stood up

"Your eighteen" She rolled her eyes and thought of a harder question

"Lucky guess...tell me something, only Jak knows" Jak didnt know anything that would surprise her or make her believe him so he shrugged

"I own a bat and a single brass knuckle" Kate still wasnt believing him, most people at the mansion owned brass knuckles and knives, those guys played sports so they were invited, so he must have played baseball and owned brass knuckles

"Nice try, come back tomorrow and try again" Jaks ears folded back and Kate entered her apartment

"Just find another bunny, some look just like me" Jak spoke before she closed the door

"But i love you, not any other bunny" Kate opened the door again and sighed

"Why do you love me and no other bunny?" Jak pointed to her and she looked at herself

"What? you like my chest?" Jak shook his head then sat straight

"I like you for who you are, and your body as well, but your the better part, i know you like me, you said it" Kate laughed then looked him up and down

"Your cute, but i was probably drunk or something when i said that so yea" Jak felt bad again then got off the railing and on his knees, he was facing her and she looked into his eyes, he looked back at hers and Jak kissed her

"HEY!" Kate smacked Jak and backed up

"Kate no! its me Jak! look!" Jak pat himself then looked around his body to find something to show her, his licence wasnt an option since John didnt give it to him and he had no pictures of him on his phone

"BULLSHIT! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Jak waved his paws in the air then she closed the door, he opened it and she ran to her phone

"KATE WAIT! ITS ME JAK! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!" Kate ignored him and dialed nine one one

"Hello!? yea there some guy here trying to kiss me, in my apartment! its on a-" Jak snatched her phone and hung up

"HEY! STOP!" Kate backed up and Jak got closer to her, she walked to the corner of the room, and was breathing heavy, Jak got on all fours and walked to her

"Kate, its me Jak, why wont you believe me?!" Kates ears folded back as Jak got close to her face

"Because your not Jak!" She turned to run to her right but Jak grabbed her and pulled her close to him

"How do i make you believe me?" Kate started to cry and push on Jak

"GET OFF!" Jak sighed then let her go, she ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife

"Get out!" Jak stood and put his hands in his pockets, she held the knife in both paws and he sat down resting his tail in his lap

"No, Kate why wont you believe me? give me a good reason" Kate thought then calmed down a little

"Your a different species, your wearing different cloths, you have different eyes, your teeth are pointy, and you dont look like him with your facial features!" Jak shrugged then smiled

"What!?" Kate turned around quickly then turned back, Jak pounced on her and took the knife away

"Dont hurt yourself" Jak threw the knife over at the door and rubbed his face against hers

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jak lifted her up and hugged her

"So you dont remember me at all? blue eyes, black hair, i box, I'm human, and we had sex on that couch, you dont remember me at all?" Kate froze for a second, then looked at the fox

"How do you know that?! were you stalking him!?" Jak shook his head then rubbed his face against hers

"I am Jak, i keep telling you that, but you wont believe me, i took some sort of serum that turned me into a fox, but i didnt get a muzzle so i look like this" Kate tried to do something she tried on Jak, she rubbed her paw on his bicep and he tensed up

"Jak?" Jak nodded then she rubbed his cheek

"What happened to you?" Jak rubbed against her paw and she cupped his face with her paws

"Your a fox now? how? when did this happen?" Jak set her down then stood up

"It happened when i escaped the warehouse, i took some serum that made me into this after i mixed my blood with it" Kate looked Jak up and down, he was cuter than Jak and he was Jak, so she went alone with what he said

"Why did you take the serum if you knew it would do this?" Jak sighed then took the papers out of his bag

"Because i thought you didnt love me as a human, and if i was an animal you would like me more, or accept me more" Jak handed her a paper with the instructions on it, she read it and Jak sat on the floor

"Jak i loved you the way you were, and i still do, why didnt you show me this yesterday?" Jak shrugged and she handed him the papers back

"I wasnt thinking, and i was very tired, i was tortured, and was still forming my fur" Kate walked over to him and crawled to him, she grabbed his tie and pulled him forward, then kissed him, he grabbed her legs and then put a hand behind her back and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, his teeth were pointy and his mouth was shaped different

"Yea, your Jak alright, only he can kiss like that" Jak smiled at her and licked her cheek

"Your adorable, like a big fluffy well dressed fox" Kate pulled his tie down and kissed him again, he wrapped his tail around her and she put her paws on his chest

"And your tail is fluffy" Kate pushed on his tail and spread the fur on it out

"Your tail is unique, just like you" Now Kate knew this was Jak, only he knew her tail was pointed unlike other bunnys except a select few had pointed tails (Like Judy)

"Whats with the dress cloths anyway?" Jak took the jacket off and set it on the table

"To hide my powers" Kate leaned back a little and Jaks arms moved around bones shot out of his elbows then plates of bone formed on his fur

"What the hell?" Jak covered his arms in bone and held his hand out, she grabbed it and felt the bone, it was like a smooth rock

"Does it hurt?" Jak shook his head and she hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her and they clanked together like bamboo pipes hitting each other, or wood hitting another piece of wood

"Can you make it go away or make it come back?" She felt the bone on his arms disapear

"Yea, you saw me form it, and i can make it go away" Kate lifted her head up and rubbed his cheek

"I'm sorry we let you get taken, i could h-" Jak kissed her and smiled at her

"You wouldnt have been able to stop either of those guys, one of them is some ninja assassin, but i got rid of him, so now i need to get rid of Tombstone" Kate ran her paws down his neck and his shoulders, they were bigger and stronger feeling

"What else can you do?" Jak looked around the room then set her on the couch and walked over to his bag, he took the bat and crushed it with his hands

"WOAH!" Jak walked over and handed her the small capsule of metal, it was heavy, but small

"I also have really good night vision, even if I'm a fox" Kate nodded and he tossed the small metal piece at his bag

"Your the coolest boyfriend ever" Jak smiled and sat next to her, she swung her legs over his and sat on his lap

"Your the best girlfriend, so i guess that means we were made for each other eh?" Kate looked at his face then rubbed the fur on his face, it was soft, and fluffy

"Yea i guess it does" Kate moved her paws to his shirt and unbuttoned the top button, she unbuttoned three more, and looked at his chest, his chest had more muscle on it and the fur was covering everything on his chest, she couldnt see any of his skin

"Your a full on fox now arnt you?" Jak nodded and Kate continued unbuttoning his shirt

"Your still a cute bunny right? oh sorry, you are the cute bunny right?" Kate felt confused then nodded her head

"Just kiss me" Jak kissed her and she moved her paws onto his shoulders then around his neck, she moved his shirt up then off of him, and threw it to the table

"I missed you, and i mean two days without you has been hard" Kate smiled then moved her paws to the back of his head

"Same for me, and your ears are cute" Jak looked up and one flickered a little

"Heh, thats cute, but i can only twitch my tail, and i cant really control it" Jak took his belt off and set it on the table

"Oh, you missed me that much?" Jak rolled his eyes and Kate got close to his face

"I missed you to" Kate took her shirt off then her bra

"Being a boyfriend here is pretty nice, all you do is save a bunny a few times and bam, your a bunny magnet" Kate shook her head and got close to him again

"You have to be kind not act, and protect them, just like you have" Kate kissed Jak and moved his head back then pushed down with her head and pushed him back into the cushions

"God i missed your taste, i cant get enough" Kate giggled then Jak moved his head down and licked her neck

"I guess you want this then?" Kate kissed Jak and moved her tongue around his, he did the same with hers and leaned forward, she pushed her chest against his and rubbed his sides, Jak moved his hands down to her thighs and scooted her as close as she could to him

"Can we just get on with it?" Jak nodded and Kate pulled her leggings down, then her panties, she moved over to the side of the couch and lifted her legs up

"You want me to go down on you?" Kate nodded and Jak grabbed her legs then began to lick her and stick his tongue in her

"More than that J-Jak" Jak covered her with his mouth then sucked on her, she grabbed the couch and moaned

"Fuck me Jak!" Jak pulled his pants down then his boxers and positioned his penis in front of her pussy, he slammed into her and she moaned loudly, he planted his hands on either side of her arms then pulled back and pushed back into her again

"FU-FUCK!" Kate grabbed Jaks shoulders and he moved down some, she moved her hands up more and grabbed the back of his head pulling on his hair, Jak started to pant and Kate took a deep breath in stuttered it as she breathed out

"H-harder Jak! Oh my god!" Jak pulled out and slammed his cock back in her, she buckled her legs and pulled the hair on his head

"Kate i-i think I'm c-cumming" Kate didnt move and waited, Jak pulled out then pushed back in her and she felt him grabbing the couch cushions on either side of her, he breathed out and she felt something warm enter her

"Hows it feel inside?" Jak nodded and Kate pulled him down and kissed him

"You need to learn how to last longer, maybe more of this will help" Jak realized what he did and pulled out

"Oh my god, i c-" Kate put a finger on his lips and she pointed to him, then her

"Your a fox, and I'm a bunny, you cant really get a fox from a bunny, or a human from a bunny" Jak nodded and felt relieved

"Plus, i dont see what would be wrong with having a kid with you" Jak rested on his elbows then lowered himself onto Kate, she rubbed the back of his head and he laid on her

"So how does being back feel?" Jak moved his head up and down on her, and she giggled, she saw Jak wagging his tail and she thought it was cute

"What did those doctors do to you? i thought they were supposed to "extract" the anatomy of a human then send it to someone, not torture you until you break free and kill them" Kate turned a little and thought about if Jak killed them

"Jak? did you kill them?" Jak looked up and cleared his throat a little

"Um, yes, i killed them, but not all of them, just two, the tiger, and a panda" Kate felt cold from touching Jak, so she squirmed out from under him

"Kate, are you ok?" Kate nodded and went to the bathroom

"I need to clean myself from...you" Kate meant from touching him, not the other reason

"Ok, I'll clean myself after" Jak slapped himself and sighed

"Why would you say yes? you just love scaring people dont you" Jak wanted to tell her he didnt kill them, but he was honest, even being a robber and a illegal boxing ring fighter

"Kate?" Jak got up and walked to the bathroom door, it was open a little and he opened it the rest of the way

"Oh, yea?" Kate put something she was holding in the toilet then flushed it

"What was that?" Kate looked at the toilet then shrugged

"Bug or something" Jak leaned against the door frame and waited

"A pregnancy tester" Jak rolled his eyes and walked over to her

"And what did it say?" Kate put her paws behind her back and looked down from Jak

"Positive" Jak smiled then moved his head under hers

"And why did it say that?" Kate shrugged, since she had never used one before

"Because, you need to clean yourself and wait two days, i have been pranked with these things MANY times, so relax" Kate nodded then hugged Jak and he lifted her up into the tub

"Ok, lets clean ourselves" Jak turned the water on and let the cold water run over him before it got warm

"Why do you do that?" Jak turned to Kate then shrugged

"Its like relaxing your muscles or something, i just do it, since the showers at the boxing den are cold, so i dont usually get warm water on my body until i get home" Kate nodded and began washing herself (Foxs cant get a rabbit pregnant nor humans obviously)


End file.
